A Fresh Start
by ViviKat
Summary: After their battle with DeepBlue Tokyo mew mew Wins and send the aliens home with a truce and some Mew aqua to save their Planet. After a few years the Aliens decide to come back to try and win over their human interests. This story is full of craziness. Rated "M" for Language and Maybe later some other things. Depends on reviews.
1. Tell Tale

Me: Are you ready for my first Fan Fic?

Ichigo: Yay...

Me: Oh hush, you're just mad that your boyfriend sucks.

Ichigo: NO HE DOESN'T!

Kisshu: Yes he does.

Me: Haha! See?

Ichigo: What ever, You're wrong. I love my Aoyama

Kisshu: Ugh...

Me: okay okay, enough. I do not own anything from Tokyo Mew Mew... I wish i did *sigh*

Kisshu: Me too, cuz than Koneko-chan would be mine!

Ichigo: Never!

Me: Well... um, Never mind. On to the story. I hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

I was sitting under the Sakura tree relaxing, "I can't believe it's been five years" I thought aloud. My name is Ichigo Momomiya, I am eighteen and I am a mew mew. A mew mew is a Animal DNA infused human who fights to save the earth, our team is called Tokyo mew mew. Six years ago I was on a date with my crush, Masaya Aoyama or as i like to call him, Aoyama-kun. We went to the endangered animals exhibit and than to the park, at the park i felt an earth quake and saw a bright light that changed my life forever. I found out that the bright light was what infused me with animal DNA, the Iriomote wildcat to be exact. After that i was fighting Aliens almost all the time to make sure their leader, DeepBlue, Didn't take over the earth. and Five years ago I had killed him but also Masaya because he was the human vessel for DeepBlue, I was fortunate enough to bring Masaya back to life and now I am still with him to this day. The aliens i was fighting, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto formed a truce with Tokyo mew mew, took some Mew aqua and went home to save their planet. Everyone was happy,but last year out of no where the Aliens returned, with no explanation aside from what Pai said  
"Our planet has been restored, and it was getting a bit crowded, so we decided to come back here" he said with his usual seriousness and since than I've seen them a lot. I felt a flower fall on my head and looked up, speaking of aliens  
"Ohayo Koneko-chan" Kisshu said as he jumped down from the tree "Day dreaming about me?" He teased raising his eye brow in real curiosity, i stood up and wiped off any dirt and flowers on me  
"Of course not, I was just thinking about the fact that it's been five years since you, your brothers, Keiichiro and Ryou have messed up and jumbled my life around" I stuck my tongue out at him  
"awe, don't be like that Koneko-chan" He pouted "You know I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you" He said grabbing my chin, I pulled my face away quickly hiding the red in my cheeks  
"Ugh, why do you insist I like you?" I asked turning to him again "You know i only love Aoyama" I said honestly, he frowned  
"I don't get it, what is so good about that guy? He seems like a drag" Kisshu said crossing his arms in frustration of yet another rejection.  
"Everything, he's smart, funny, strong, kind-" I hesitated on the last part but Kisshu didn't notice  
"Don't I have those qualities?" he asked "I have all of that, and more!" He added a bit aggressively, I sighed  
"You have them" I said honestly "But you are also rude, possessive, perverted and big headed. Not to mention malicious I shot back at him angry that he raised his voice at me.  
"I am not perverted or malicious!" He snapped "Not anymore" he added thoughtfully than just sighed "Fine, I'll leave you alone today Koneko-chan" His back was facing me than he turned quickly kissing me on the cheek than teleporting away.  
"Arg! That Kisshu, he get's on my last nerve" I said wiping my cheek in frustration than flinching at the pain. I sighed remembering my bruise there wasn't healed and was right now hiding behind cover up. I sat down under the tree again, but this time I started to cry. I was trying all day not to think about it, but after feeling it, I was thinking about how i got the bruise on my face. I wish things were how they used to be, but Masaya has changed. I gently placed my hand on my bruise and continued crying.

* * *

Me: Oh no.. what happened to Ichigo? Why does she have a bruise?

Kisshu: I bet you it was that bastard Masaya! *cracks knuckles*

Ichigo: NO! He would never do that to me, he loves me!

Me: ...

Kisshu: HA! It was that S.O.B I'm going to kill him

Ichigo: No it wasn't!

Me: I guess you'll have to wait and see, Please Review. Hope you enjoyed. :)

**WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE:**  
(I am well aware I'm not good at being descriptive, I'll work on that,  
but for now here is what the characters look like if you don't know already)

[Copy and paste link without spaces or bracets]

Mew team (waitress'): ** violetanylu. deviantart(.com)/art/MewWaiters-365131688**

Mew Team (Hero's): **violetanylu. deviantart(.com)/art/MewFight-365132039**

Aliens: **violetanylu. deviantart(.com)/art/MewAliens-365132270**

Ryou Shirogane: **violetanylu .deviantart(.com)/art/RyouShirogane-365132474**

Keiichiro Akasaka: **violetanylu .deviantart(.com)/art/KeiirichoAkasaka-365132565**

Masaya Aoyama (blue knight + deepblue):** violetanylu .deviantart(.com)/art/MasaKnightblue-365132649**


	2. Bruises

Kisshu: Hello Kishigo Fans!

Me: hahaha. Hey readers, I want to apologize for short chapters, they look a lot longer in word pad *sigh*

Ichigo: geez, always a disappointment eh Vivi?

Kisshu: Leave her alone, she's trying her best

Me: =O Did you just stand up for me?!

Kisshu: hey, don't get a big head. I'm only doing it cuz i know you're awesome and will make it so me and Koneko will finally be together. right?!

Me: oh, and here I thought you were just being nice.. And we'll see. It depends on how you behave

Ichigo: which means she won't cuz you never behave Kisshu *sticks out tongue*

Kisshu: *sigh* ViviKat does not own Tokyo mew mew. If she did than my koneko-chan would love me already

Ichigo: As if!

Me: *rolls eyes* stop flirting you two, and let me start the story! *covers both their mouths with duct tape*

* * *

I had several bruises on my body, one on my left cheek and right shoulder, one on my shin and another one on my right arm. After the fight with DeepBlue and bringing Aoyama-kun back to life I thought my life would be perfect, but i was wrong. I had a secret, a dark dark secret that I have never told anyone, even if i wanted to, I couldn't. After i brought back Masaya, the next day his memory has gone. I went over to his house and he could barely remember who he was. I took him over to the Cafe where i work, Cafe mew mew, which is also out base for Tokyo mew mew. I took him to Ryou and told him what happened, and he hooked him up to a machine and did the best he could. Masaya got most of his memories back all except me being a mew mew and him being the blue knight or DeepBlue. I was okay with that, but it meant that i had to keep me mew life a secret again. Two years ago he saw me training with Ryou and found out about me being a mew, every since than he started drinking I asked him to stop, but he said it was how he dealt with always worrying about me and that he wouldn't quit unless I quit being a mew mew. It was bad enough he started drinking but when he drank too much he became abusive I was living with him when this all started and he would come home and start beating me, telling me that i was a stupid freak, who was half cat. It was hard to explain where i was getting the bruises for the first few months but after a while everyone stopped asking and i just told people it was because i was clumsy. I would have left Aoyama, but i love him. I know one day he will stop and we will be happy again, I know it. I was still sitting under the Sakura tree when i phone went off, It was Masaya  
"Hello?" I answered my voice a bit shaky  
"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SKANK?!" He screamed into the phone, I took a deep breath, clearly he was drunk again  
"I'm at the park, under the Sakura tree" I told him, hoping he wouldn't come to find me  
"YOU LIAR, I BET YOU'RE WITH THAT SCUMBAG AGAIN AREN'T YOU?" He said angrily and i snapped  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You know i love you, why would i be with him. You are the only one for me, if you really loved me you wouldn't question that and you would STOP DRINKING" I shouted in to the phone and hung up and regretted it right away. I wiped away my tears and stood up cleaning off my pants again and staring at my phone, wondering if i should call him to apologize or not. I decided not to and started walking home, dreading what would be waiting for me. I got about half way home and decided to take the short cut through the alley and regretted it as soon as I heard someone  
"ICHIGO!" Aoyama said in front of me angrily, I took a step back when i saw he was holding a bat.

* * *

Kisshu: That monster, if he touches my Koneko I'll kill him!

Ichigo: What are you doing Vivi, Aoyama-Kun would never do that!

Me: *mocks* "Aoyama-kun would never do that" Pfftt he's not the perfect little boy you once thought you knew, besides i like Kishigo, i don't like Masaya.

Ichigo: you are horrible! Aoyama-kun is amaz-

Kisshu: *gags* blegh he's garbage, that's what he is.

Ichigo: no he's not! I lo-

Me: stop it or I'll turn you into a cat Ichigo!

Ichigo: ...

Kisshu: hahahha! Please review, If you don't than Vivi might let Masaya live.

Me: um... no probably not but like he said, please review! :3


	3. Good-Bye

Ichigo: More, already? seriously, don't you have a life?

Me: I do, but it's the weekend. so lay off!

Ichigo: Uh-huh... What ever you say.

Me: Seriously Ichigo, I will do something to make you regret being mean

Kisshu: Ohh I know! Kill Masaya!

Ichigo: NO!

Me: Well than be Nice or else I'll do something mean!

Ichigo: o.O Here's the disclaimer: Vivikat doe not own Tokyo mew mew, Or else it would be far to epic for unworthy eyes!

Kisshu: Suck up!

Me: haha, that's more like it! A bit overboard though, I'm not that good! Now back to the story!

* * *

"A-Aoyama?" I said my voice shaking "I-I'm s-Sorry" My whole body started shaking in fear  
"I'm sick of your crap" He said stepping towards me "I think we should break up" He gripped the bat  
"w-why?" I asked staring at the bat instead of him  
"because you're a freak, and I think you don't deserve to live" He said getting closer, I wanted to run but my legs weren't listening to me, I was like a deer in the head lights. I gulped as he got closer  
"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" My voice shook harder  
"Well I'm going to kill you, I can't let it out that i was beating you, and I can't trust you" He said about four feet away from me glaring  
"I- I would never tell people!" I said with as much strength I could  
"I won't take that risk" he said, now swinging his bat at me and hit me right in the right arm. I flew into the cement wall in the alley, and screamed  
"AOYAMA!" I screamed in pain "STOP IT!" I pleaded and he ran at me again this time hitting me in the ribs, and I flew into the dumpster and heard a CRACK as the same ribs hit the dumpster I squealed in pain tears not running down my face. I was sure he broke my ribs I could barely see him through my tears when he was standing over me  
"Good bye Ichigo" He said rolling me on my back ready to strike my chest, I closed my eyes waiting  
"I love you Aoyama" I whispered and waited for him to strike but then I realized I felt nothing, I fearfully opened my eyes and realized he was gone  
"A-Aoyama?" I asked a loud, than heard voices  
"Is she alive?" A male voice said  
"I hope so, did you see where that guy went?" a female voice asked  
"I think I saw him go that way, I called the ambulance already. Stay with her I'll go get the bastard that did this to this poor girl" He said running passed me. When I saw him he looked about my age and he had long green hair.  
"Are you okay?" I heard the girl say, I looked at her and saw that she was one of the girls in my old class  
"Kaori, is that you?" I asked a bit disoriented she smiled, and I saw her Blue eyes water  
"Ichigo, was that Masaya?" She started to tear as I slightly nodded "Why would he do that to you?" She asked looking over me, like I had just died and she started crying  
"I don't know, he has done this to me for two years. I didn't know what to do, but I never told anyone" I said a bit ashamed at how stupid I was  
"You poor girl, Why wouldn't you tell anyone?" she asked and sobbed  
"Because I love him, and didn't want him taken away" I said trying to raise my hand to comfort her than screamed slightly and it shot pain to my broken ribs, I wrapped my arms around my mid section and cried.  
"Ichigo!" She said and reached out for me and the last thing I remember was hearing the ambulance and feeling my body being lifted.

* * *

Kisshu: WHHHATTTT?! My Koneko, That's it... *kills Masaya*

Me: No, Kisshu! We still need him, for now... *revives Masaya*

Masaya: Baka! I'm not that bad! WTF!?

Ichigo: I'm sorry Aoyama, She's really mean. I love you!

Masaya: Clearly.. I'm a good boy!

Me: *rolls eyes* not what my story shows

Ichigo: Your story is st-

Kisshu: PLEASE REVIEW!

Me: Haha, don't bother with insult Ichigo, Kisshu will always be on my side! Please Review :3

**WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE:  
(**Erase spaces and brackets for links)

Kaori: **violetanylu. deviantart(.com)/art/KaoriGemenai-365135347**

Green haired boy: **violetanylu. deviantart(.com)/art/KyouKirumi-365135771**


	4. Kisshu

Me: It's me again, this time I wanted to give a bit of a different perspective

Kisshu: Yay, I get to tell the story!

Ichigo: great, now i will have proof that he stalks me!

Me: oh geez, can we not do this today?

Kisshu and Ichigo: Sorry!

Ichigo: Vivi Does not own Tokyo mew mew

Kisshu: if she did, me and Koneko would get along very nicely *winks at Ichigo*

Ichigo: *Blush*

Me: =O Are you two flirting?! Anyways, on with the story.

* * *

Kisshu's POV

I teleported into my room, which was in the space ship we came back in. I sat on my mattress and grabbed my pillow, only to rip it in half in frustration. than i heard someone teleport in behind me  
"Go away taruto!" I said throwing half of the pillow behind me  
"You shouldn't ruin your things, that was expensive" Pai said from behind me, i sighed  
"Sorry, i thought you were Taruto. and I'm just pissed off" He said laying down harshly on the bed.  
"Your infatuation with that human will do you no good, Kisshu" He said crossing his arms at me  
"Ugh, It's not my fault she won't love me back" I said whining slightly  
"You are the one who insisted we come back, You couldn't handle the women on our planet" he said mocking me slightly, i made a face. After we saved our planet, it was beautiful, it took about three years of hard work, but it was worth it. When we finished though the cyniclons were treating us differently, like we were Gods, instead of what we really were. The women got very crazy, all of them fighting over us. I grew very tired of it, because no women held my interest, all I could think of was my little Koneko. So we talked to the king and he allowed us to return to earth, Pai pretends it a stupid Idea, but me and Taruto both know he couldn't wait to see Lettuce again. It's funny because he has purple hair which is a huge contras to Luttuce's Green hair. I laughed to my self and Pai glared at me  
"what's so funny?" he beamed  
"Just thinking about how you wanted to come to see your precious Lettuce is all" I smirked and he gaped at me with his jaw open for a second  
"How absurd" he said turning away "I mearly came to keep you and taruto out of trouble" he stated than transported out, I laughed again. I sighed than got up off my bed, _maybe I should go find Ichigo and make sure she's not still mad at me_, I thought to myself  
I teleported to the Sakura tree and saw that she wasn't there, so I hovered around trying to be discreet but I realized at this time of day that would be hard. I took a case out of my pocket that had pills and before taking them I teleported home to change quickly. When I was standing alone under the Sakura tree I took a pill and my pointy ears shrunk and changed to that of a humans and my skin became a couple of tones darker. I took out the bands from my hair and put my hair back in a pony tail. I was grateful to Pai for making these pills, I rarely use them, but when I do it's normally to spy on Ichigo, who never actually recognizes me. I laughed aloud, making a few stranger stare at me than I started walking towards Ichigo's house. Ichigo lived at her parents house, who decided to move to America for a little while to 'rekindle their love life' as I heard Ichigo put it. I got a quarter of the way there when I heard her voice  
"AOYAMA!" I heard her scream "STOP IT!" I stopped in my tracks panicking, I wanted to teleport but there were people, so I decide to run as fast as I could. When I got there I bumped into a girl  
"Sorry" She said rubbing her bottom, which hit the cement pretty hard. I said nothing but pulled out my phone  
"Hello? there is a girl being beaten int he alley near the Sakura tree park, come quick" I hung up quickly helped the girl up and ran to see my Koneko-chan. When I got there I saw Aoyama standing over here and saw blood on the concrete, I was enraged but I couldn't do anything because of the human girl who was behind me. She squeaked which made Aoyama jump than run, I ran to Ichigo.  
"Is she alive?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't know her  
"I hope so, did you see where that guy went?" the girl asked in return  
"I think I saw him go that way, I called the ambulance already. Stay with her I'll go get the bastard that did this to this poor girl" I said, taking one last look at my poor Koneko before hunting down the bastard. I ran after him for ten minutes and lost him, I cursed and then decided to teleport into the ally, this time not caring if anyone saw me. When I got there they were gone, and I took a deep breath, praying she was still alive.

* * *

Ichigo: SEE!? He does stalk me!

Kisshu: No, I follow you to make sure you are safe!

Me: Besides, if he didn't you would be dead in an ally!

Ichigo: ...

Kisshu: I love you Koneko-Chan! Don't die on me!

Me: awee!

Ichigo: *Looks away Blushing* I love Aoyama *grits teeth*

Kisshu: Uh-huh, we'll see for how long *winks*

Me: *rolls eyes* Alright you two, get a room! Please Review! :3


	5. Disaster

Me: We're back!

Kisshu: Finally, is my koneko okay?

Me: You'll have to read and find out

Ichigo: I better be okay, you need me.

Me: haha yea, Anyways, I do not own Tokyo mew mew :) (also if i don't specify it will be in Ichigo's POV)

* * *

I woke up to a bright white light, am I dead? I thought to my self. My eyes started to focus and I saw a curtain and a tiles ceiling. I realized I was in the hospital, and remembered what had happened  
"Aoyama?" I said sitting up suddenly than screaming at the pain in my right side. I heard several foot steps rush into the room  
"Ichigo!" I felt a hand on my shoulder "You have to lay down!" My mother instructed as she gently pushed me back down. I cringed at the pain tears running down my face  
"Where is Aoyama?" I asked wiping my tears, I heard a growl and looked to see the green haired boy  
"He got away" He said angrily "But the police are looking for him" He added with a smirk  
"I'm glad we got there when we did, or you'd be dead" I looked over at Kaori Gemenai and smiled  
"Thank you, both of you" I said looking back towards the boy with green hair "Who, are you?" I asked looking him over. He had amazing golden eyes that reminded me of Kisshu, but I knew it couldn't be him  
"My name is Kyou Kirumi" He said quickly straightening up "I'm glad to see you are okay" He said smiling  
"Hai! Thank you both again" I said yawning and then grabbing my said at the pain  
"Ichigo!" I heard several voices at once. I slowly opened my eyes to see Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro run to the side of my bed  
"Onee-chan is alive nanoda!" Pudding said jumping with joy  
"How do you feel?" Zakuro asked glaring at Pudding  
"Well I'm alive, but my ribs hurt. I think they're broken" I said grasping my side  
"Whoa, there are a lot of people in this room" I saw the doctor come in holding my results "Ichigo is right, her ribs are broken" The doctor said putting up her x-rays "But unfortunately, that's not it" He said pointing at the x-ray pictures "She has a concussion, we have to take her in for more tests as soon as possible" The doctor said standing beside my bed now  
"Will she be okay?" Lettuce asked, her eyes looked red and puffy as if she had been crying  
"I want to say yes, but we won't know until after the tests" He explained "Now i need everyone except for Mr and Mrs. Momomiya to please go to the waiting room until a nurse comes to get you" The doctor said ushering everyone out. As everyone left I saw the green haired boy duck back into the room  
"Ichigo, I will get that bastard for doing this to you" he said, looking straight into my eyes "Ja ne Ichigo" He winked and left the room. The doctor and my parents wheeled me out of the room and i started to close my eyes, feeling very exhausted  
"Ichigo! Stay away dammit!" My dad said gently taping my forehead, I opened my eyes and attempted to smile at him  
"gomennasai, papa" I said trying to keep my eyes open  
"I will kill that Aoyama when i see him" He said cursing him under his breath, then I remembered something  
"When did you get back?" I asked my dad and he frowned  
"Two days ago" he looked away "We were going to come surprise you yesterday, but when we got there no one was home" He started to cry, which made my heart swell, my dad never cried unless it was serious. "We went looking for you and then-" He couldn't finish  
"We saw an ambulance, and you being carried into it" My mother interjected with a grimace "We ran over to you and asked what had happened, Kaori explained and we got into the ambulance right away" She said gently putting her hand on my shoulder  
"I'm glad you're home" I said forcing a smile  
"We're never leaving you again!" Dad said hugging me a bit too tightly, I bit my lips to hold in a cry  
"Shintaro, you are hurting her!" My mother said smacking him "Baka!" she said under her breath. He frowned and apologized  
"Alright, you two, you can wait out here and we will get you as soon as we're done and you can take her back to her room" The doctor told my parents as he took me into the next room. When we got in I saw several machines and they told me they were going to lift me into a machine so they could do some brain scans, I nodded and they put me in. They said it was a PET Scan, and I tried not to laugh at the slight irony. When they got the machine started it was only about ten seconds before I heard a gasp and then the power in the machine went out. I thought dreadfully at what might of happened, than a thought came that hadn't occurred to me before. Maybe they detected the Animal DNA in my body, but then wouldn't they have known from my blood tests? I heard a loud crash and then I was being pulling out of the machine  
"Hello, Ichigo" I looked at Aoyama in shock "It's time to say good-bye for good this time kitten" He said with an evil grin on his face. I looked around and say that the doctors in the room were both dead, bleeding into the floor, I stared at Aoyama, knowing that I was next.  
"You have no one here to save you this time Ichigo" He said putting his hand on my rib gently  
"It's a shame, What a waste of a beautiful body" He said grazing his hand over my breasts, making my cat ears and tail pop out  
"Aoyama?" I was going to tell him he didn't have to do this, but before i could speak he pushed down on my broken ribs and i let out a shrill scream of pain, I couldn't breath. He held something up high over my chest, it looked like a knife, and I braced myself. I heard a loud CRASH and I opened my eyes to see a blur of green knock over Aoyama  
"You're dead, no one hurts my Koneko!" I heard them say, I thought it was Kisshu but i couldn't see as my breathing was quickening and everything was going black. I felt hands on my shoulders and then I stopped breathing for a second, It felt like I was being carried but I slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kisshu: That son of a bitch, I hope he's dead!

Ichigo: NO! This is horrible! He would never hurt me! He loves me!

Me: It's true, Masaya is a bastard. I what is happening to Ichigo?

Kisshu: My poor Koneko *frowns*

Me: Please Review

**WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE:**  
(Erase Spaces and brackets after you copy paste link)

Ichigo's Parents: **violetanylu. deviantart(.com)/art/Momomiya-365137074**


	6. Open wound

Me: Hallo! I'm Back! :3

Kisshu: It's my turn to speak again!

Ichigo: Yay...

Me: Be nice, anyways I don't feel like talking much today, or dealing with you two so please don't start...

Kisshu: Are you okay?

Me: not really, I'm kinda sick *sigh*

Masaya: serves you right for making me the bad guy!

Ichigo: ... Get better Vivi

Masaya: you're sticking up for her?

Me: *glares at Masaya* go to hell... I do not own Tokyo mew mew *sigh*

* * *

Kisshu's POV

I saw her laying in the hospital bed as I walked in I held back my tears and my rage for that Masaya kid and looked at her. Sakura was sitting beside her bed and that human girl was there too beside Shintaro  
"Aoyama?" I heard her say sitting up suddenly then screaming, I reached out but had to hold back because the three of them rushed towards my poor Koneko  
"Ichigo!" Sakura put a hand on her shoulder "You have to lay down!" she instructed as she laid her back down. I at the pain on her face  
"Where is Aoyama?" she asked wiping her tears, I couldn't help but growl, even after what he did she still cared? She looked at me  
"He got away" I said Grinding my teeth "But the police are looking for him" I smirked  
"I'm glad we got there when we did, or you'd be dead" I looked at the girl  
"Thank you, both of you" she said looking at me "Who, are you?" she said looking me over. I couldn't help but feel smug, and she looked thoughtful and I quickly made up a name  
"My name is Kyou Kirumi" I said trying to sound convincing "I'm glad to see you are okay" I smiled  
"Hai! Thank you both again" she said yawning and then grabbed her side I assume in pain  
"Ichigo!" All the mew mews came into the room, running to the side of her bed  
"Onee-chan is alive nanoda!" The little blonde haired Pudding said jumping with joy  
"How do you feel?" Zakuro, the older purple haired one asked glaring at Pudding, I chuckled and Minto looked at me. I smiled at her and she shook her head, clearly none of them recognized me, which is good.  
"Well I'm alive, but my ribs hurt. I think they're broken" Ichigo explained and i heard someone come into the room  
"Whoa, there are a lot of people in this room" the doctor said holding some papers "Ichigo is right, her ribs are broken" he said putting up her x-rays "But unfortunately, that's not it" He said pointing at the x-ray pictures "She has a concussion, we have to take her in for more tests as soon as possible" I clenched my fists angrily, that bastard will not get away this time, I'm going to kill him.  
"Will she be okay?" Pai's obsession Lettuce asked, she had been crying in the waiting room  
"I want to say yes, but we won't know until after the tests" The doctor said "Now i need everyone except for Mr and Mrs. Momomiya to please go to the waiting room until a nurse comes to get you" he said ushering everyone out. As everyone left i ducked through everyone and went to her, the person I loved  
"Ichigo, I will get that bastard for doing this to you" I said, looking into her chocolate-brown eyes "Ja ne Ichigo" I winked and left the room, running to the nearest empty room so I could teleport. I Teleported to the cafe, i had something i needed to discuss with Ryou. When i got there I only saw Keiirchiro in the kitchen  
"Where is your boss?" I said making him jump slightly  
"Oh Kisshu? He's at the hospital" He said with a smile, I was surprised he recognised me "He said something about keeping Ichigo's DNA a secret" He turned around with a piece of cake "Are you hungry?" He asked, being his overly cheerful self  
"I don't have time for this, thanks for the information though" I said trying to sound sincere, as I teleported back to the hospital, I heard a gasp and I groaned, knowing I had been seen. I turned around to see that human girl again and I sighed.  
"Hi, you must be Ichigo's friend?" I said faking a smile, she backed away  
"Wh-what are you?" She said clearly afraid "You look human, but no one can appear out of thin air like that?!" She said backing up still  
"You're right, Humans can't do that" I said stepping towards her "But I won't hurt you, I'm here only for Ichigo" I said truthfully, she was backed up into a wall  
"Don't touch me, I'll scream" She said panicking as I got close  
"I told you I won't hurt you" I said a bit frustrated, I was a foot away from her and I touched her forehead and she gasped as she fell asleep. I sighed picking her up and carrying her to waiting room.  
"What happened?" Luttuce said as i walked into the room  
"She was crying and i guess she passed out, I found her sleeping outside of Ichigos room" I lied and she just nodded. I put the girl down in the chair before turning to leave, but Minto caught my arm  
"Who are you?" She asked forcefully making me face her  
"I'm a friend of Ichigo's, My name is Kyou" I said pulling my arm away from her "You shouldn't be so rude, People get hurt that way" I said glaring at her and she took a step back and i smirked before leaving back towards where i saw them wheel Ichigo. I heard Ichigo's parents talking and then heard a CRASH, I looked at Ichigo's parents who looked like they were about to get up to help her, but I couldn't have them interfere. I put a finger on both their foreheads and they both fell asleep. I teleported into the next room seeing to doctors dead on the floor.  
"You have no one here to save you this time Ichigo" I heard That bastards voice "It's a shame, What a waste of a beautiful body" He said as I walked into the room I saw Ichigo as her koneko self  
"Aoyama?" She said then the next thin i heard was a shrill scream of pain and I saw him holding a knife over her. I tackled him and knocked him into a cabinet causing a loud CRASH  
"You're dead, no one hurts my Koneko!" I said Grabbing the knife from his hand and stabbing him in the chest. I quickly got up and went to Ichigo. I had to get her out of here or she would die, but teleporting her might kill her too. I decided to take the risk and put my hands on her shoulders and Teleported her to Pai's lab and carried her to table there and laid her down.  
"What the hell Kisshu?!" He said started  
"No questions, I need you to help her!" He said pleading and without another word Pai got up from his table and nodded. Just like Taruto could control plants and I could make Chimera Anima, Pai could heal.

* * *

Kisshu: YES! I got that bastard real good!

Masaya: fuck you all...

Ichigo: He kidnapped me?!

Me: Seriously? Kisshu saved you life stupid! and Masaya you can die, for real.

Kisshu: Allow me *makes Dragon Swords appear*

Me: Have at him *gestures towards Masaya*

Masaya: Shit *runs away*

Kisshu: Not so fast! *teleports in front of Masaya and kills him*

Ichigo: Noo!

Me: Oh calm down! He was useless to the dialog anyways. Please Review! :3


	7. Recovery

Me: Hello everyone, sorry i didn't post earlier I had class

Kisshu: You're back! How are you feeling?

Me: A bit better thanks

Ichigo: Please tell me that Aoyama isn't really dead...

Me: You'll have to wait and see darlin ;)

Ichigo: *sigh* Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew or any of its characters

* * *

I woke up again in a room I was very unfamiliar with, It had emerald and gray painted walls, and deep green bedding with black pillows. on the other end of the room there was a small pull out bed sofa and above it a window that was covered by deep green curtains. I slowly tried to sit up and realized that my ribs didn't very much at all, suddenly I heard a door open behind me  
"Oh, you're awake!" I turned to see Kisshu and I gaped at him, he was standing there with just a towel around his waist "Like what you see?" He smirked seductively, wait, seductively? I don't like kisshu like that! I thought to myself. I shook my head and looked away blushing  
"I was just shocked to see you here, where ever here is" I said gesturing to the room  
"You're in my room" he explained sheepishly, clearly afraid of my reaction. After the few days I've had i decided to give him the benifit of the doubt  
"Why, may I ask, am I in your room?" I asked, trying to sound sweet, I expected him to be happy that I was being nice, but instead he frowned then clenched his fists  
"You were very injured and I took you here so Pai could heal you before you died" He said through clenched teeth  
"And you're mad that I'm alive?" I asked confused as where the anger was coming from, he looked stunned  
"Why would I be mad you're alive Koneko? That's crazy" He said, now chuckling "I love you, The fact that you are alive gives me reason to live myself" He said smiling, walking toward the bed i was on. I looked at him and remembered he was just in a towel because i saw the towel shift lower around his waist, I looked away blushing at the thought of what lay behind the towel  
"Um. Kisshu" I paused trying to control my breathing "I think you should get some clothes on" I said still looking away from him, he laughed and i heard him teleport out. I slowly turned around and saw he was gone and sighed, what an interesting way to wake up i thought laughing to myself  
"What's so funny?" I saw Pai teleport into the room, emotionless as always  
"Oh nothing" I lied, he dismissed my lie and sat on the edge of the bed  
"How do you feel? I see you can sit up with no problem" He said looking me directly in the eyes, making me feel a bit uncomfortable but I didn't look away to be polite  
"I feel a lot better, What happened? Kisshu said you healed me, I didn't know you could do that" He gave me an awkward smile and I couldn't help but smile in response to his efforts  
"Yes, I healed you. Kisshu brought you here and demanded I save you, I suppose it was smart because if he hadn't you wouldn't be here right now" He said as a matter of factly  
"But how would I have died, my ribs were only broken, and I had a concussion?" I asked thinking maybe there was something wrong with my brain  
"When the tree hugger pushed down on your ribs it caused one of the broken ones to puncture your lung" I looked at him my mouth hanging open in shock  
"Kisshu saved my life?" I thought out loud  
"I think this makes it the second time" I jumped not seeing that Kisshu had some back, I looked at him a bit confused "I died for you when we fought DeepBlue remember?" He gave me a smug smile  
"Ah, I remember. Thank you" I said quickly He frowned a bit, I guess I sounded a bit rude "Really Kisshu, Thank you" I said sincerely smiling at him, he smiled back and came to stand beside the bed  
"I have to see if you're fully healed" Pai said breaking the moment, Kisshu glared at him "Ichigo, you need to lay down and be very quiet" He ordered, I obeyed and did as he said. I saw his hand glow yellow as he hovered them first over my head and then down my body, when he finished he looked at me with what i read as worry  
"Your ribs are fully healed, and your lung is okay" He said and I knew there was going to be a but "But, You had braid damage and internal bleeding that I tried to heal but couldn't do more than slow it down" He sighed covering his face is shame "I need much more power than I have to be able to fully heal it" He said behind his hands  
"What if you borrow power from other people?" Kisshu asked making both me and Pai look at him  
"That would help, but I would need two or three people giving me power" He said thoughtfully now standing "I'll go get Taruto, maybe we can convince him to help us" Pai teleported out of the room, leaving me with Kisshu  
"What did he mean by 'convince Taruto'?" I asked as kisshu sat on the edge of the bed where Pai was before  
"Sharing power takes a lot of energy, it would mean that we are very weak for about twenty-four hours" He said placing his hand over mine, normally I would pull my hand away but it felt comforting right now, like when my parents would tuck me in as a child. I sat up quickly than  
"Oh my gosh! Do my parents know I'm here? is everyone else okay? How long have I been here? What happened to Aoyama?" I flood of questions came to mind and straight to my mouth Kisshu gently placed his hand on my shoulders calming me down  
"Woah Ichigo, calm down" He said releasing my shoulders "Ok first off, You've been here for five days, we collaborated with Pudding and Lettuce and they told your parents you were out on a paid work vacation until Saturday He explained, smug that he had covered all his bases  
"and Aoyama?" I asked, he clenched his teeth  
"I stabbed the bastard in the heart" He said, I was confused because I thought he'd be happy by that but he was clenching his fists harder now, I reached out to grab his hand without thinking  
"Is he dead?" I asked, his hand relaxed and he stared at me and shook his head, I gasped "My Aoyama is still alive?" He growled and pulled his hand away from me, standing up in frustration  
"after all that son of a bitch has done to you, even after almost killing you, you still love him don't you?!" He asked his back facing me, I took a deep breath  
"Yes, I can't help it. He's my first love" I said letting out my deep breath, I saw him slowly relax as i waited for him to answer  
"Even after I saved your life, you still hate me?" He said his shoulders slumped and he turned to me his eyes watery, was he going to cry?  
"No." I said "I don't hate you Kisshu" I added truthfully, He didn't smile  
"But you don't love me either" He said sitting on the bed his face burying into his hands  
"I'm sorry, but no, not the way you want me to" I said Raising my hand to put it on his shoulder but decided not to. After a few minutes of silence he sat up straight and seemed to be okay  
"well if you don't hate me, it gives me a better chance to make you love me" He said turning around to face me, he smiled at me but this smile was very different from any other time he had smiled at me. He looked very innocent at this moment, his smile reminded me of that of a child.  
"Kisshu, I-" I started to say but his smile turned into a smirk and before I could speak his lips were on mine.

* * *

Kisshu: Yes! Finally *jumps for joy*

Ichigo: no! come on, why?

Me: Oh you know you like it Ichigo

Ichigo: ...

Kisshu: *gasp* You like it?! *big grin* I knew it!

Ichigo: No! I just...

Me: Don't try to lie to us Ichigo *winks* Please Review my lovely readers 3 :3


	8. Hello Kitten

Me: Allo, I'm trying to make my chapters longer, i hope I'm doing a good job :)

Kisshu: I got to kiss Ichigo! *sings a happy song*

Ichigo: ugh, Why?! I would never let you kiss me in reality

Me: haha ya right, if he kissed you you'd love it!

Kisshu: *Grabs Ichigo by the waist* Gimme a smooch Koneko

Ichigo: *Pushes Kisshu away* In your dreams Kish

Me: *gasp* YOU CALLED HIM KISH!

Ichigo: No, I didn't... Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew

Me and Kisshu: Don't change the subject!

* * *

I was caught off guard but I kissed him back, I could feel him smiling against my lips and he kissed me more passionately and then I broke the kiss.  
"I didn't turn into a cat!" I said in shock, he laughed  
"We just had an amazing kiss and you are thinking about that?" He moved his hair out of my eyes  
"Well, your kiss caught me off guard" I said trying to defend myself  
"That didn't seem to stop you from kissing me back" He said with a half smile, I'd never seen him smile like this either but this time there was nothing innocent about it, it was very seductive and attractive, I had to look away.  
"I didn't kiss you back" I lied still not looking at him  
"What ever you say koneko-chan" He gently ruffled my hair "In answer to your outburst, I'm an alien maybe that's why you didn't turn into a cat" He put both his hand on my head where my cat ears would normally pop out. I blushed and my cat ears popped out under his hands and he laughed  
"Did I excite my Koneko?" He asked I shook my head in response than was surprised at the wave of nausea that hit me  
"Washroom?!" I asked quickly cover my mouth, he panicked at pointed to the back of the room, helping me up to run to the toilet and I threw up. He came into the washroom just as I threw up and he held my hair away from my face with on hand and rubbed my back with the other. I threw three times before turning away from the toilet and leaning my head against the wall.  
"What the hell was that?" I asked "I have never gotten sick like that before" I turned my face so my cheeks were against the cold wall  
"I think it's from the internal bleeding" He frowned "Do you want me to carry you back to the bed?" He asked, I slowly nodded trying not to make myself dizzy again. He picked me up and placed me on his bed and left back to the washroom, and I heard the tap turn on before he returned with a damp cloth. The cold damp cloth felt great on my forehead, it made the dizziness subside pretty quickly, Kisshu sat beside me running his fingers though my hair, petting me. My cat genes perked up and I started purring, my cat ears and tail popping out. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself, he chuckled  
"You don't have to hide from me Koneko" He said pulling the blanket away and he frowned when he saw that I was crying "Are you okay?" He asked unsure whether he should touch me or not  
"I-I'm used to Aoyama's r-reaction" I sobbed "H-he hates m-my c-cat features, he s-says I'm a f-freak" I said, trying to cover myself again but Kisshu tossed the blankets to the floor  
"You are beautiful Koneko-chan, with or without your cat features" He said stroking my cat ear, I couldn't stop crying "I think you are cute with your cat ears and tail" He whispered into my ear, his hot breath made me shiver. I saw my body glow and the next thing I knew I was a cat, sitting on Kisshu's pillow. Dammit, I thought to myself  
"Ichigo?" Kisshu said suddenly standing up in a panick "You're a cat!" He looked at me in shock and it reminded me of the first time Aoyama found out. I backed up into the corner of the bed and cried as Kitten Ichigo. He looked at he and frowned "I'm sorry Koneko, It's not a bad thing, I'm just in shock" He put my on his lap and started petting me "When you said you turned into a cat, I thought you meant ears and tail, not literally" I was purring as me pet me and I squirmed out from his hand to put my paws on his chest and kiss him on the cheek, he smiled and started petting me again. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is hearing Pai and Taruto  
"Where is Ichigo?" I heard Pai say  
"where the hell did that Cat come from?" Taruto said, I tried to tell them it was me  
"meow, meow meow" I said remembering I can't speak as a cat I sighed, Kisshu seemed to be sleeping, Taruto came beside his bed  
"Hey Pai, Think Kisshu would want some chocolate cake?" He said and Kisshu sat up quickly knocking me to the floor, I hissed at Taruto  
"Glad you decided to wake up, where is Ichigo?" Pai asked, unamused  
"She'd right there" Kisshu said pointing at me and Taruto and Pai looked at each other incredulously  
"HOW?!" They both asked, Kisshu explained what happend and they both laughed  
"So normally if she gets kissed she turns into a cat?" Taruto asked laughing, I glared at him  
"I'm sure it's the same thing to turn her back, have you tried to kiss her?" Pai asked with so humor in his face now, but now Kisshu chuckled  
"No, I have not" He came to pick me up and kissed me, I waited to turn back into a human and nothing happened, I sighed "Damn" he said  
"Maybe I should go get Pudding" Taruto said smiling, everyone knows that Taruto was in love with pudding, we all nodded and with that he teleported out. A few minutes later he teleported back in with Pudding and to everyones suprise Lettuce as well.  
"Is Ichigo Onee-chan okay?" Pudding asked looking for me, obviously Taruto didn't tell them any details "Where is she Taru-Taru?" He blushed at his nickname and finally pointed to me  
"Oh she's a cat again" Lettuce said smiling "Are you okay Ichigo?" I meowed at her and she smiled  
"I'll make onee-chan better na no da!" Pudding said picking me up and then kissing me before putting me back down I started to glow and I finally returned to my hiuman self.  
"Thank you Pudding" I said hugging her than turning to Pai "Think you have enough people here to help you heal me?" I asked, he nodded and ushered Kisshu off his bed so I could lay down. Pai explained to Pudding and Lettuce what was going on and they agreed to help if he needed them. As I lay there Pai's hand start glowing again, but this time they were blue, he put his hand on my forehead and started to feel sleepy.  
"I need help Kisshu" He said reaching his free hand out taking Kisshu's hand and I was nearly asleep before I heard him "Taruto, grab Kisshu's hand" He said and I fell asleep.

* * *

Me: looks like Ichigo has been lying about her feelings, I think she likes Kisshu

Kisshu: I already knew that

Ichigo: You are so full of yourself!

Me: He has good reason to be that way, I mean have you looked at him *drool*

Kisshu: *backs away* um.. Vivi?

Me: Oops sorry, I was looking at the chocolate pie that's behind you

Kisshu: CHOCOLATE?! *turns around*

Me: Please review! :3


	9. Comfort

Kisshu: Ooh I get to tell my side a lot in this story

Ichigo: Ohh yay *rolls eyes*

Me: Be nice, besides we all know you secretly love Kisshu

Ichigo: Do not! *crosses arms*

Kisshu: Don't lie *kisses Ichigo*

Me: *gasp* save it for my story you too! I do not own Tokyo mew mew

* * *

Kisshu's POV

As Ichigo lay there sleeping off Pai's healing i was on the pull out couch, I wasn't strong enough to walk to her yet. It took all of mine, Taruto and Pudding's power to heal Ichigo completely. When Pai was done the four of us were so drained we all had to sleep, it had been probably twenty-one hours and I had just woken up. I slowly sat up and looked over at Ichigo, she was asleep, but she was whimpering at something. She was having a nightmare, I couldn't help it, I had to help my kitten so I used all my strength to get up and cross the room. When I got to her I had barely enough energy to sit next to her. I pushed my self and started petting her within minutes she had stopped whimpering and started purring  
"Aoyama?" she said in her sleep and my heart sank  
"Will I never be good enough for you?" I asked out loud, I sighed and then her purring started lulling me to sleep. I woke up to someone knocking, I was about to get up but than realised that Ichigo's arms were wrapped around me  
"Come in" I wispered and Pai came in with what looked like food  
"how do you feel?" He asked handing me a plate of black bread  
"I feel alright, what did you do to this bread?" I asked looking at it suspiciously  
"I toasted it, or tried to. Taruto and Pudding were distracting me and it burned" He said frowning. Pai was not very good at cooking, he tends to burn everything and break a lot of plates, I sighed, at least he didn't plow things up or light the ship on fire, yet.  
"Thanks for the thought" I said trying to smile at him "But you really should stay out of the kitchen" I added sheepishly hoping he wouldn't get mad  
"Hmph!" He said turning away from me he left grumbling about being nice, he slammed the door and I sighed. Ichigo started to stir, obviously the slammed door had woken her up, I looked at her as she opened her eyes and she stared at me blinking a few times. She suddenly pushed me off the bed and sat up  
"What the heck Kisshu?" She said throwing a pillow at me "Just because i was asleep didn't mean you could sneak into bed with me!" She said crossing her arms I couldn't help but smile at her  
"I didn't sneak into bed with you, You were having a nightmare" I explained "You were whimpering, so i got up to try and comfort you" I added she looked at my thoughtfully  
"oh" she said smiling apologetically "sorry" she bowed her head  
"It's okay. What was your dream about, if you don't mind me asking" I said getting up to sit back on the bed  
"It was about Aoyama, and the first time he-" She started to tear up, and I regretted asking, I scooted beside her and help her as she cried  
"It's okay koneko, he's not here" I said stroking her hair  
"Is-is he really d-dead?" she asked sobbing I froze and stopped petting her, she looked up at me "w-what's wrong?" she asked  
"I stabbed him in the chest, but he didn't die" I said growling "That bastard is still alive, I failed you" I said turning away from her  
"You didn't fail me" she said putting a hand on my cheek "I'm glad he's alive" she added, making me groan in frustration  
"Are you fucking kidding me Ichigo?" I asked grinding my teeth "Why would you want that garbage to be alive after what he did to you?" I asked genuinely questioning her sanity  
"I want him alive, because I would be mad if anyone killed him" She said, I was about to speak but she put her finger to my lips "I would be mad because I want to be the one to kill him" She added with a small smile and i just stared at her my jaw dropped "What, you think after all the crap he did he deserves to live?" she asked and I couldn't help but laugh at that thought, me thinking he deserved to live and she laughed with me  
"I love you Koneko-chan" I said kissing her hair she just smiled at me 'one day you will be mine' I thought to myself

* * *

Ichigo: that was...sweet

Me: See, you two are meant for each other

Ichigo: ...

Me: Where's Kisshu?

Kisshu: In shock, Ichigo wants to kill Aoyama?

Ichigo: No I don't!..

Me: We'll see! *narrows eyes* Please Review my lovely's! 3


	10. Surprise!

Kisshu: TWO IN A ROW?! Wow Vivi!

Me: Yea... well i don't knwo if I'll have the time tomorrow, so this one is the longest chapter aswell, I think.

Ichigo: Good, the last one was a bit stingy and short

Kisshu: mhm, I agree

Me: *frown* I'm trying my hardest!

Ichigo: Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew!

Kisshu: Or else me and Ichigo would be getting married by now!

Me: haha, you know it ;)

* * *

I was fast asleep after being healed and then i started to have a nightmare  
I was cooking dinner when Aoyama came in the door holding a half full bottle of beer  
"You bitch!" he said "you've been lying to me!" He took a swig of the beer and threw it on the ground, he was clearly drunk  
"Aoyama?" I said as he stepped closer to me, he slapped me full force across my face making me hit the floor. He was about to kick me than i felt a warmth come over me  
"Will I never be good enough for you?" I heard someone say and I started purring at the warmth. I woke up to the sound of a slamming door and the smell of burnt toast, I opened my eyes and stared at Kisshu thinking I was dreaming than realized I wasn't. I quickly pushed him away from me and sat up leaning against the wall  
"What the heck Kisshu?" I said throwing a pillow him "Just because I was asleep didn't mean you could sneak into bed with me!" I crossed her arms, he just smiled at me  
"I didn't sneak into bed with you, You were having a nightmare" he explained "You were whimpering, so I got up to try and comfort you" he added I thought about the dream  
"oh" I said smiling apologetically "sorry" I bowed my head  
"It's okay. What was your dream about, if you don't mind me asking" he asked sitting back on the bed that i rudely pushed him off of  
"It was about Aoyama, and the first time he-" I started to tear up as i remembered, he came beside me and help me  
"It's okay koneko, he's not here" he said stroking my hair  
"Is-is he really d-dead?" I asked sobbing and he froze and stopped petting me, I looked up at him "w-what's wrong?" I asked  
"I stabbed him in the chest, but he didn't die" he growling "That bastard is still alive, I failed you" he said turning away from me, I felt bad, all the times he spends protecting me and I am constantly hurting him  
"You didn't fail me" I said putting a hand on his cheek "I'm glad he's alive" I added which made him groan, I smirked knowing what he was thinking  
"Are you fucking kidding me Ichigo?" he asked grinding my teeth "Why would you want that garbage to be alive after what he did to you?" he asked, I took a deep breath knowing why he was reacting this way and told him the truth  
"I want him alive, because I would be mad if anyone killed him" I said putting a finger to his lips before he could speak "I would be mad because I want to be the one to kill him" I added with a small smile and He just stared at me and his jaw dropped "What, you think after all the crap he did he deserves to live?" I asked and he laugh and i couldn't help but laugh with him  
"I love you Koneko-chan" he said kissing my hair, I didn't want to hurt him so i just smiled at him. I was about to ask him if there was food but my stomach beat me to it as it rumbled in hunger  
"You hungry Koneko?" He asked poking my tummy, I nodded and blushed at his casual touch "I'll make some breakfast, you should stay in bed, I don't think you should be wasting your energy just yet" he said smiling and teleported out of the room. I don't like being told what to do, so I decided to get out of bed, I knew I could sit up so I figured I could stand too. I swing my legs over the bed to stand up and just as I stood Kisshu teleported back into the room right in time to catch me  
"Ichigo!" He said catching me inches before I hit the floor "I told you to stay in bed, you stubborn kitten!" He sighed laying me back in bed  
"Sorry Kish" I said closing my eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning  
"Did you just call me Kish?" He asked incredulously  
"Yea, sorry" I said my eyes still closed  
"It's okay, I normally hate that nickname" he explained  
"Okay, I won't call you that than. Sorry again" I looked at him and he smiled  
"I normally don't like it, but when you said it, I kinda liked it" he said blushing, _wait, did he just BLUSH!_? I smiled at him, I looked at him as if for the first time, I'm not sure how i missed it before but he was very attractive, I shook my head  
"Why did you come back?" I asked and he frowned "not that I don't want you here" I added and he smiled again  
"I forgot to ask you how you like your eggs" he ginned at me  
"Over easy" I said with an answering smile "how do you know how to cook?" I asked curious  
"Well seeing as Pai burns everything and Taruto is too impatient to even toast bread I had to learn" He explained  
"are you good?" I asked  
"He's the best" I heard Taruto teleport in "speaking of food, me and Pudding were wondering what's for breakfast" He said smiling  
"Eggs and toast" Kisshu told him  
"Can we have some? Pudding likes them scrambled like me" He gave Kisshu puppy dog eyes and he caved  
"Fine" He said throwing his hand in the air, "tell Lettuce and Pai I'm making breakfast" he said before teleporting out of the room  
"Ja ne Ichigo" Taruto said before teleporting out aswell. I laid in Kish's bed for a while till I heard someone teleport into the room  
"How are you feeling Ichigo?" Pai asked and behind him was Lettuce  
"I feel better, but i can't stand up yet" I explained  
"that's normal, you should be able to stand in less than forty-eight hours" Pai promised and Lettuce stepped passed him to sit on the bed  
"Ohayo Ichigo" She said smiling, as usual  
"Ohayo Lettuce, how are you?" I asked looking between her and Pai, trying to hint to her, she must have understood because she went red  
"I'm good" she said quickly "I've got to go home though, when do you think you will be home?" she asked  
"What day is it?" I asked remembering I had to be home on saturday  
"It's Thursday" She said "So will you be home saturday?" she said clearly understanding my question, that's why I loved Lettuce, she was so smart and understanding  
"Hai." I said nodding "I have a question though" I grabbed her hand before she walked away  
"Y-yes?" she asked hesitant, probably hoping I didn't ask about her and Pai  
"Does Ryou or the other mew mews know where I am?" I asked she nodded  
"Ryou said he showed up at the hospital room just as Kisshu had teleported out. It took up two days to convince him you were safer here and that Kisshu was just trying to help" She explained I sighed, Ryou may have agreed to a truce but i knew he still didn't fully trust the aliens. BEEP BEEP BEEP I heard something in Pai's hand go off, I didn't even see he was holding something before  
"Shit!" He said looking at the screen and both me and Lettuce turned and looked at him "DeepBlue is alive" He said and our jaws dropped  
"He's Alive?!"

* * *

Kisshu: WHAT?! *faints*

Ichigo: Kisshu! Are you okay?!

Me: He'll be fine

Kisshu: Woa! I had a dream that DeepBlue was still alive

Me: He is.

Kisshu: WHAT THE HELL?!

Ichigo: Oh geez, this is going to get crazy... Please Review!


	11. Argumentative

Ichigo: Kon'nichiwa Readers, Today I am taking over

Kisshu: Kon'nichiwa Koneko-chan, Where is Vivi

Ichigo: Um... Busy? *steps in front of closet door*

Kisshu: What did you do! *opens door and lets me out*

Me: Thanks, It was getting kinda stuffy in there *glares at Ichigo*

Ichigo: Eep! Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew. Quick, on to the story!

* * *

"H-he's Alive?" I asked again sitting up in shock "How id this possible?" I asked him  
"I guess when you brought the tree huger back to life DeepBlue was still in him" He said typing something into the device he was holding  
"What's all the noise about?" Kisshu said teleporting into the room with a tray of food  
"DeepBlue" Pai said  
"He's alive" Lettuce added for him, Kisshu dropped the tray and Tatruto caught it, I hadn't even noticed him come in the room.  
"What's up guys?" He said handing the tray back to Kisshu who put it on the desk that I hadn't noticed before  
"DeepBlue is alive" I said quietly and his jaw dropped  
"But Onee-chan killed him na no da!" Pudding said making little gun gestures  
"We thought she did too, but she may have brought him back when she brought back the tree huger" Pai said  
"tree huger?" Pudding asked  
"That's what Kish calls him, sorry. That Aoyama kid" He explained  
"I also call him a bastard" Kisshu said smirking, I smiled at him  
"You could also call him Masabaka" I said winking at him, and he grinned  
"What are we supposed to do?" Lettuce asked interrupting  
"The only thing we can do, warn the other mews and prepare for the biggest battle of our lives" Pai said  
"But isn't the tree huger injured?" Taruto asked  
"Right, so maybe we can kill the tree fucker before DeepBlue changes?" Kisshu asked grinning at that Idea  
"We could, but there's one problem" Pai said "I can't trace him, I've been trying but there's no sign of him anymore" He explained  
"What if we use bait to lure him out?" I asked  
"NO!" Kisshu looked at me, seeing where I was going "I will not let him near you, not even for a second!" He said crossing his arms  
"That's not your choice Kishu!" I said glaring at him  
"Stop it both of you!" Lettuce said making everyone stare at her, it was unusual for her to raise her voice "Ichigo, You can barely stand, it's not safe for you to get out of bed let alone be bait to a dangerous Aoyama" She said "And Kisshu, even if she was feeling fine and decided to be bait, we would all be there to protect her" She explained smiling "No harm will come to Ichigo, no matter what" She smile, I smiled at her and mouth 'thank you' and she just nodded  
"Hmmph!" Kisshu grumbled and the room was silent  
"We need a plan!" Taruto said finally breaking the silence  
"I suggest first we tell the others than we can try to come up with a plan" Pai said and everyone nodded "Let's go tell the others, Kisshu you stay here with Ichigo" Pai said before placing his hand on Lettuce's shoulder and teleporting out with Taruto and Pudding right behind them.  
"You can't treat me like a baby Kisshu!" I said crossing my arms "If I wanted to lure him out I will do it, with or without your permission" I huffed at him  
"I won't allow it, I can't lose you Ichigo, I refuse to live in a world without you in it!" He said his back to me "If you died, I swear I will follow soon after" He added  
"That's ridiculous, My life has nothing to do with you!" I exclaimed  
"I Love you Koneko-chan, Why can't you get that through your head" he turned around and I saw his golden eyes watering and a tear streaming down his face and I felt my chest tighten  
"I'm sorry" I said looking him in the eyes to let him know I was serious, I patted the bed beside me and he sat down  
"I can't lose you Ichigo" He whispered and looked at me, I couldn't help it, I reached out and hugged him holding him and stroking his hair. When he finally calmed down he looked at me and half smiled, making my heart quicken  
"Don't look at me like that" I said looking away to hide my now red cheeks  
"Like what?" He asked turning his head to the side in confusion  
"Like I'm the most important person in the world!" I said taking a peek at him through my hair and noticed his breath taking eyes and his crooked smile  
"You are the most important person Ichigo, You are my world Koneko-Chan" He gently grabbed my chin making me look at him "That will never change" he said his golden eyes meeting my brown eyes, I blinked as i felt his warm breath hit my face I leaned in instinctively but he let go of my chin and was standing up  
"I almost forgot" He said grabbing the tray of food from the desk "You breakfast must be cold now" He frowned looking down at the tray before putting in on my lap, I licked my lips, It looked delicious or maybe i was just starving  
"It looks great!" I said "Thanks Kish" I smiled at his before picking up the fork and taking a bit fork full of hash brown "mmmm, so good" I said chewing happily and hungrily. I finished the hash browns and eggs in a matter of minutes and started on the toast  
"Geez, the last time I saw someone eat that fast was when I made banana bread for Pai, he loved anything and everything banana" he laughed at the memory, I made a face  
"I hate banana's" I explained "I prefer things like chocolate or strawberries" I said licking my lips as I thought about it  
"I like all fruits, but I am addicted to chocolate" His mouth watering and i laughed as i finished off the last sip of milk  
"Maybe you should try my special chocolate chip cookies" I said winking at him, and i heard his stomach agree with that statement  
"Oops, all this commotion I forgot to eat. I'll be right back" He said before he teleported out  
"haha so cute, Kish" I said out loud than covered my mouth, did I just call Kisshu cute, out loud?! I sat there in silence thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that he was not cute, he was attractive, and not just attractive but he was hot. When I first met him five years ago, when we were thirteen, I would have said he was cute, but now he had grown into a very broad, attractive eighteen year old. I smiled remembering seeing him in his towel the first night here than i heard someone teleport into the room  
"What are you smiling at Koneko?" Kisshu asked poking my forehead, I shook my head and laughed nervously  
"Nothing" I lied I saw he was holding a plate, I thought it was his food but then smelled something very sweet "What is that?" I asked nodding my head to the plate, he smiled  
"It's my favorite snack, Chocolate Pie" He showed me the giant piece on the plate, it looked so good, and it had whipped cream on the top and two spoons  
"Yummy!" I grinned at him "Do I get some?" I pouted at him and he just nodded. He sat beside me and we started eating the delicious chocolate pie, when it was all gone I felt very full.  
"That was great" He said leaning against the head-board  
"Did you make that?" I asked, he didn't say anything he just smiled and nodded "That was fantastic, it was the best pie I have ever tasted" I told him honestly and he opened his eyes and looked at me than he smirked "What?" I said as he chuckled slightly  
"You got a bit of pie on your face" He said wiping it off with his finger, making me blush and my ears and tail popped out.  
"Eep! Thanks" I blushed covering my ears he just laughed at me, I had a great Idea, I uncovered my ears and looked at him trying to be seductive and he stopped laughing right away and looked at me, his eyes calculating. I leaned closer to him and he froze, I was about and inch away from him  
"Pay back time" I whispered my breath blowing against his lips, than i pushed him off the bed and he hit the floor with a quiet thud  
"OW!" Kisshu hissed, I started laughing as he glared at me, but soon his eyes softened and he was laughing too "Nice one, Koneko" He said between his laughs

* * *

Ichigo: haha, you hit the floor!

Kisshu: Meany :(

Me: I know, she's such a bitch eh?

Ichigo: Hey! I'm not that mean

Me: You locked me in the closet! *crosses arms*

Kisshu: *tried to hold in laugh* Yea, geez

Ichigo: ...

Me: That's what I thought. *turns to readers* Please Review and maybe follow/favorite if my story is worthy ;) 3


	12. Sweet Dreams

Me: Heyo, This one might teeter towards the "M" rating, just to try it out. (I don't have a dirty mind, I have a sexy imagination.)

Ichigo: I better not be included in this

Kisshu: I can't wait! *winks at Ichigo*

Me: No hits as to anything about it, you'll have to read to find out ;)

Ichigo: Great...

Kisshu: I'm excited, Vivi doesn't not own Tokyo mew mew

* * *

After laughing for about five minutes he came and sat on the bed again and we started talking. We talked about our families, he knew about my parents already so i told him about my grandfather who had passed away a few years ago. He told me about his parents, that his mother had passed away when he was two and that Pai was his brother and that his dad remarried and that Taruto was his half-brother. We talked about some passed memories and even a bit about our likes and dislikes  
"So you're allergic to cinnamon?" I asked cocking my head to the side like a cat  
"Deathly, Pai was in the kitchen attempting to make those stick buns and when i got into the kitchen I couldn't breathe at all from the cinnamon in the air" He said "at first I thought it was just because it was a powder that filled my lungs, but then the next day Pai had gone out and bought a sticky bun and just the smell made me very, very sick" He explained, he made a face "Even thinking about cinnamon makes me a bit sick" He said frowning  
"Well I'll remember that, No cinnamon around Kish!" I made a mental note  
"I'm not allergic to anything, but I can't stand bananas, onions or zuccini's" I told him and he chuckled at the face i made  
"I have a question" He changed the subject become serious, I looked at him waiting for him to continue "If you never met Aoyama, do you think I would of had a chance?" He asked his eyes meeting mine, I couldn't look away from his eyes  
"I think so, but I think you may have a chance now." I said thinking about it as I said each word, he looked at me eyes wide  
"I really have a chance?" He asked jaw open, I giggled and nodded  
"But you have to promise to behave, and you have to start as my friend first" I gave him the conditions and he nodded  
"Thank you Koneko-chan!" He said hugging me, a bit too tightly  
"Cant. Breath!" I stressed my voice and gasped for air as he let go, his eyes apologetic I just smiled at him  
"I think I'm going to nap" I said yawning and he nodded and stood up "Don't go" I said grabbing his hand  
"You want me to stay with you?" He asked confused  
"Yes, You keep the nightmares away" I explained "You can lay beside me, but try anything and you're dead" I threatened and he laughed  
"Wouldn't dream of taking advantage of you Koneko" He slid beside me on the big bed and I rested my head on his shoulder and he played with my hair. I was purring and he pet my ears, which I hadn't realised were still out, and I fell fast asleep.  
_I was standing on the Tokyo tower and looked up to see two people in the air fighting, it took me a second to realise it was Kisshu and DeepBlue. I saw Kisshu with his dragon swords and DeepBlue with his long bladed sword, Kisshu had cuts every where and so did DeepBlue. Kisshu and DeepBlue both made energy balls and they both hit each other, DeepBlue flew into the building behind him and i heard him laugh as I saw Kisshu Fall from the sky_  
"KISSHU!" I screamed sitting up, tearing me from my dream I felt Kisshu Jump  
"I'm right here Koneko" He said petting my hair "It was just a dream" He said and I realised I was crying. I hugged him tight and let cried into his shoulder, when I had stopped crying and wiped my eyes I realized he was shirtless  
"Where's your shirt?" I asked blushing as I looked over his toned body  
"I get too warm, Sorry" He said grabbing his shirt off the floor  
"I'm don't mind" I said truthfully, my hands were on his chest now tracing his muscles mindlessly, I was doing this subconsciously until I heard him growl in delight. I stopped and put my hands behind my back and blushed  
"Sorry!" I said giggling  
"mm, It's okay, I enjoyed it" He smirked and I hit him  
"Dirt minded boy!" I said as he looked me over but I wasn't mad, I was laughing  
"I can't help it Ichigo, You have an amazing body" He growled as he came closer to me  
"Kish." I started "Behave, remember" I said fighting the urge to lean in, He sighed and backed away  
"You're just a tease!" He said crossing his arms, he grabbed his shirt and put it on and then went to the washroom. When he was gone I let out a deep breath, I felt something very weird and different when Kisshu was close to me, I sighed and then I heard a shower turn on and decided now was a good time to relax. I started thinking about Kisshu, and drifted off to sleep  
_"Want another strawberry Koneko-chan" Kisshu said as we lay on the beach, I nod and he pops one in my mouth and I eat it and start giggling. _  
_"Thanks Kish" I say and lay down on a blanket on the sand "It's so gorgeous out" I said soaking in the sun _  
_"You look stunning my little Ichigo" He said covering the sun and hovering over me before I could say anything he kissed me, now on top of me. I kissed him back passionately and his tongue traced my lips asking for entrance and I let him. His tongue danced around in my mouth with mine and he broke the kiss only to kiss my neck and down my collar-bone, sending shivers down my spine and making my cat ears and tail pop out._  
_"My sexy Koneko, Want to have some fun?" He asked kissing me before i nod, and he nibbles gently on my cat ear making me moan. His hand trails down my chest across my bikini top and down my stomach, he traces the waistline of my bottoms before bringing my hands up to my face_  
_"Tease" I said and he laughed, he kissed my neck trailing kisses down my collar-bone and he pulled the string to my bikini top. As the stings came loose he pulled away my top and trailed his kisses to my breasts and nibbled on my nipples, making my moan. _  
_"I love you Koneko-chan" He said kissing up to my lips again_  
_"I love you Kisshu" I said against his lips._  
"Ichigo?" I heard Kisshu say, than opened my eyes to see him standing over me, waking me from my dream  
"K-kisshu" I said staring up at him, he was just in his towel again  
"I heard you talking in your sleep" He said smiling I went red hoping he didn't hear me said I love him, I wasn't even sure I did, it was just a dream!  
"I love you too Koneko chan" He winked and I just sat there blushing, maybe I did love him.  
"It... It was just a dream" I said trying to think clearly, he stroked my cat ears  
"Hm.. Dream or not, I love you, even if you don't love me back yet" he kissed my ears and I started purring  
"Kisshu?" I asked  
"Yes Koneko-chan?" He said sweetly  
"Why do you love me?" I asked genuinely curious, he looked at me deep in thought  
"I love you because you are brave, smart, funny, cute, clumsy, kind, selfless and Honest. Not to mention you are the most beautiful person I have ever met" He said leaning in "And, no matter what, I will always be yours" He whispered his breath hitting my face, this time I couldn't control myself I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, at first he didn't move than he wrapped his hands around my waist kissing me back with full passion. My hands slid down his back tracing his spine and he groaned against my lips, I felt something I had never felt before. I opened my mouth slightly and let his tongue explore my mouth and after who knows how long the kiss finally broke.  
"wow" We both said and he rested his head on mine both of us smiling and out of breath.

* * *

Kisshu: It was just a dream? *pouts*

Ichigo: I don't love Kish like that!

Me: I think you are just afraid of sharing your feelings!

Ichigo: ...

Kisshu: That was the best kiss ever :3 Please Review

Me: If you want any more "M" rated stuff i may do it, depending on review(s)


	13. Lullaby

Me: Hello my lovely readers!

Ichigo: You're back early!

Me: Yup, I decided i couldn't make my readers wait haha

Kisshu: What are you talking about?

Me: Right I posted a notice chapter saying this chapter would be late but I deleted it haha

Ichigo: Good one. Lets get this stupid chapter over with

Kisshu: You're just mad cuz she writes ab-

Me: *covers Kisshu's mouth* I do not own Tokyo mew mew or. OW! You bit me!

Kisshu: Serves you right! *sticks out tongue*

* * *

I cuddled up to Kisshu and tried to slow my heart down, it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head and then heard him humming something that sounded like a lullaby, it made me feel very relaxed  
"Are you awake Koneko?" He asked stroking my hair  
"Yes, what was that song you were humming?" I asked and he chuckled softly  
"It was the song I remember hearing when I was a baby, I think it was the song my mom used to sing to me" He said with a longing sigh  
"It's a beautiful melody" I said looking up at him, he kissed my nose and I giggled  
"Does this mean you're mine?" He asked meeting my eyes, I thought about it and decided to give him a chance  
"Yes, We can try dating" I said smiling up at him, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and gave me a big hug before kissing me on the lips  
"Thank you Koneko, you won't regret this!" He said kissing me once more on the lips, I kissed him back and then started blushing as I looked at him  
"As your girlfriend, can I tell you to please get some clothes on?" I said and he chuckled and nodded  
"Yes Ma'am!" He said saluting me with his hand than grabbing his clothes before going to the washroom to change. I decided to see if I could stand up today, I used the bed post for support and found that I could stand up, but as I went to take a step than I fell over  
"Dammit" I said, grabbing the post again to get back on to the bed and sighing in frustration, finally I heard the bathroom door open  
"You okay? I heard a thud, then you cursed " he asked, sitting beside me on the bed again  
"I tried to stand up" I pouted "I'm still not strong enough to walk" I crossed my arms, he gestured for me to move over and I did, he slid under the covers with me, wrapping his arms around me kissing my head  
"It's okay Koneko, You'll be back to normal by tomorrow" He said stroking my hair, I remembered that tomorrow was Saturday  
"I have to go home tomorrow!" I said sitting up looking at him  
"Yes, you do" He frowned hugging me "I don't want you to go" He said kissing my head  
"I don't want to go either" I said nuzzling my face into his neck, I felt him shiver  
"I love you Koneko-chan" I looked at him and kissed him and smiled  
"I'm not ready Kish, is it okay if you give me some time?" I asked, he smiled and nodded. I kissed him again and tangled my fingers in his hair, he put his hands on my waist and kissed me back passionately but never moving his hands. I smiled against his lips and continued kissing him until we pulled away to breathe  
"I always dreamed about what it would be like to have you kiss me" He said hugging me now, my head against his chest  
"I'm not going to lie, I thought about it too" I said, snuggling my face into his chest, he smelled amazing  
"Ichigo?" he grabbed my chin to say something, I looked at him waiting "Are you-" He started but was interrupted by the sound of teleporting  
"Ichigo, Kisshu, We have discussed a plan" Pai said "I think you two should come to the Café with me" Kisshu glared at him for interrupting him but he nodded  
"Ichigo can't walk, but I'll carry her. Tell Ryou and the others to meet us in one of the rooms so Ichigo can stay in a bed" Kisshu said as he started to pick me up bridal style  
"Hai!" Pai said and teleported out  
"Are you ready?" Kish asked me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded then we teleported to the Café.  
"Ichigo!" I heard someone say as Kish putting on the bed, I looked around him to see Minto "Are you okay, have they done anything to you?" she asked rushing to my side, she made a point of glaring at Kisshu  
"I'm fine Mint" I said smiling "They healed me, they haven't hurt me at all" I told her the truth and she sighed  
"Okay, good" She hugged me, which was out of character for her "So why do we have to meet in here?" She asked sitting on the corner of the bed  
"well, I am better for the most part but I don't have enough strength to walk yet" I said "Kisshu thought it would be better for me if I could just be on a bed so It doesn't affect my healing" I explained and she just nodded  
"If you are done interrogating my girlfriend could you please go get everyone else" Kisshu said getting impatient and Mint jumped at his sudden tone but also at what he said  
"Your what?" She said blinking incredulously  
"His girlfriend" I repeated blushing "He asked me yesterday, and I said yes" I explained smiling sheepishly, knowing how she would react  
"You're kidding me right? You picked HIM out of the billions of guys out there?!" She said as if I had insulted her  
"Yes Mint, I picked him over everyone else out there. Do you have a problem with that?" I said angrily, it was my life not hers. I crossed my arms and waited for her to answer, but she just hung her head and mumbled something inaudible before getting up to get everyone else. I watched her leave before looking to Kisshu  
"I'm sorry, she's very bias against you and your brothers for always attacking us before" I said looking down at my hands  
"Even after five years, she still holds that against us?" He laughed "Talk about holding a grudge" He came and sat beside me "I'm not mad Ichigo, as long as I know you don't hate me, than I don't care what anyone else thinks" He kissed me on the cheek and I smiled at him  
"Ichigo, you're all better Na no da!" I saw pudding running to jump on the bed and I started laughing when Kisshu caught her in the air  
"Oh no you don't, you little monkey!" He said putting on the floor "She isn't fully healed yet" he gently flicked her nose and she giggled  
"Sorry Ichigo" she said hugging me now "I missed you, me and Lettuce were worried. I even saw Ryou crying when he heard about what happened" she said giggling again, Ryou cried? I thought to myself. Before I could say anything everyone came into the room, they all greeted me and welcomed me back  
"It's time to talk" Pai said when everyone calmed down "Ichigo we've decided. DeepBlue will not come out until his human body is fully healed, and Aoyama will only come out if he knows where you are" Everyone's eyes were on Kisshu now  
"No" He said crossing his arms "I won't let her" He sat beside me grabbing my hand  
"Kish, It'll be okay" I grabbed his hands and looked into his golden eyes "I promise, I won't get hurt" I told him  
"There is no other way" Pai said "If Aoyama heals too much than DeepBlue will take over and it's the end for all of us" He explained looking only at Kisshu, who looked from Pai to me  
"You promise not to fight unless it's a last resort?" Kish asked looking me in the eyes to make sure I didn't lie  
"I promise" I told him holding his gaze "If I have to fight, I promise I will still be here when we are done fighting" I put up my pinky and he took it and then kissed me, infront of everyone.  
"I Love you Koneko" He whispered and then he nodded to Pai "Let's do this tomorrow, when she is able to walk again" Pain nodded and everyone else agreed.  
"Get some rest Ichigo, Tomorrow will be a big day" I heard Ryou's voice and saw him leaning on the way "You look like you need the rest" He said mocking me, I rolled my eyes  
"Thanks for the concern" I said sarcastically, everyone said good bye and left me once again with my Kisshu.  
"Time for bed kitten?" He asked closing the door after everyone had left  
"Maybe in a little bit, come here" I said patting the bed with the cutest pout I could muster up  
"You only need to ask once koneko, the pouty face is too much too bear" he said laughing and he sat down  
"I just wanted to see how you'd react" I giggled then tried to be serious and he saw the change in my face  
"Ichigo?" he said, I put my finger to his lips and leaned in and kissed him, he didn't move at first but then when it registered he wraped his hand around me and pulled me close, deepening the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair pulling him down onto the bed, I heard him growl and he pulled away his breathing was erratic and he leaned kissed to the nape of my neck and then nipping my earlobe making me gasp  
"I want you" He whispered into my ear causing me to shiver, I pulled his lips to mine before holding him head between my hands  
"I want you too, but I want to wait" I said kissing his lips gently than hugging him  
"Wait for what?" He sighed  
"Till we can be completely alone, and have it be perfect" I said and he kissed my forehead  
"I will wait, but only for you" He laid beside me now and we cuddled until we fell asleep.

* * *

Kisshu: mmm I like where this story is going *winks at Ichigo*

Ichigo: Please tell me that you're not going to make me have sex with him!

Me: I am not saying a word of up comming chapters *pretends to zip mouth*

Kisshu: Awwe but i wanna know if I get to claim Ichigo for my own *pouts*

Me: Don't pout at me! oh okay, In chapter- Wait no! I'm not telling!

Kisshu: Dammit!

Me: Please Review :3


	14. Secrets

Me: I'm back sorry about the wait guys

Kisshu: About time

Ichigo: Finally, this has been making me restless

Me: You actually likt the story now? *raises eye brow*

Ichigo: ... well... um... no.. I...

Kisshu: *kisses Ichigo* You know you can't stay away

Me: *cough* ahem, save it for the story

Ichigo: ... Erm... Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew

* * *

I didn't dream that night, but when I woke up I felt like I had had a nightmare, my face felt hot and I was very tired and felt restless. I woke up to the sun shining through the curtains into the room in the café, I realized that Kisshu wasn't beside me and I panicked.  
"Kisshu?" I said sitting up looking around, hoping he was in the room, I frowned realizing he wasn't here, I decided to try and get up to find him. I slowly and cautiously sung my legs over the side of the bed and lifted myself up, I smiled at the fact I was able to stand with no problem. I took a few steps to test out my strength and was even happier that I felt one hundred percent better. I went to open the door but then saw the door knob turn, I thought it might be Kisshu, but when the door opened I was shocked to see Kyou. I just stared at him  
"Ohayo Ichigo" He said winking "I see you're feeling better" I saw Kaori Poke her head out from behind him nervously  
"Ohayo Ichigo" She whispered bowing her head  
"Ohayo, Kaori. Kyou" I said nodding my head at them, I noticed that Kaori looked a bit pale "Are you alright Kaori?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder and she shook her head "You want to talk?" I asked, she looked up at me and nodded  
"Yes please" She said with a weak smile  
"Thank you for coming to check up on me Kyou, but I think I should talk to Kaori alone, do you mind?" I asked looking into his golden eyes, I shook my head at how similar to Kisshu's they were  
"No problem Ichigo" He nodded and walked away, when I saw he was gone I turned back to Kaori  
"Come in and we can talk" I said gesturing to the room, she quickly walked passed me and sat on the bed. I watched her as I closed the door, when the door made a CLICK noise, she jumped a bit and I knew that something was very wrong  
"Ichigo?" She said looking at her hands  
"What's up Gemenai?" I asked sitting beside her, making her cringe  
"You know those alien things that were terrorizing the earth a few years ago?" She asked now looking at me, I forced myself to control my emotions as I tried to read where this was going  
"The ones that Tokyo Mew Mew fought?" I tried to sound innocent  
"Yes" She looked away from me and back at her hands "Well… I think they are back" She whispered  
"They're back? How do you know?" I asked afraid she had seen one of them, mainly Kisshu  
"I think they found a way to blend into us humans" She said still not looking at me, maybe she was scared I was going to think she was crazy  
"Hm" I said thought fully "It could be possible" I said and she looked at me and I smiled, assuring her I didn't think she was crazy  
"Really? You believe me?" She asked smiling now "Even my boyfriend wouldn't believe me" She said frowning now, I tried to think of who her boyfriend might be, then I remembered that every time I've seen her she had been with Kyou.  
"Is Kyou your boyfriend?" I asked and she made a face  
"No, no, no" She said shaking her head quickly "My boyfriend is Shyoran Manu, he was Ayoama's pupil in senior year" she said now looking at my apologetically "Sorry, didn't mean to bring him up" I must have been making an angry face because as she went to place her hand on me she quickly pulled it away and shied away. I took a few deep breaths  
"It's alright, I just haven't forgiven him" I said "And sorry for assuming that Kyou was your boyfriend" I smiled sheepishly and she clenched her fists  
"I have to tell you something about him" She said and she was shaking "Promise not to tell anyone?" She said looking at me only long enough for me to nod  
"You can trust me" I assured her  
"I think Kyou is one of the Aliens" She said "I think he's the green haired that first appeared five years ago" She said now looking at me and I couldn't help but lose it, and I was laughing. She looked at me now very upset "I knew you wouldn't believe me!" She said her eyes watering  
"No, no. I do believe you" I said between giggled "I'm sorry, but I've seen the green haired alien" I explained and she looked at me confused. I stopped laughing and thought very carefully of whether or not to tell her the truth "Can I trust you to keep a very big secret?" I asked very serious now  
"Of course" she said "I haven't even told anyone about Aoyama" she smiled at me  
"The truth is, I am Mew Ichigo" I looked at her and her jaw dropped  
"Y-you're Mew Ichigo?!" She asked I nodded and she just sat there, her face calculative  
"Ryou and Keriichiro Infused me and the other mews with Animal DNA and when it activated, we turned into mews" I explained  
"Can you show me?" she said intrigued I giggled and nodded. I grabbed my pendant and locked the door  
"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METAMORPHOSIS!" I changed into Mew Ichigo and stood in front of Kaori whose mouth was now opened into a small 'O'. "Yea, so about Kyou. I'm pretty sure he's not the alien you are talking about because I know him very well. His name is Kisshu" I said smiling and she smiled  
"I'm glad you told me your secret" She said smiling "By the way, that costume is so Kawaii" She said and we both giggled, I de-transformed and we sat back on the bed  
"The truth is, you are right" I said and she looked at me incredulously "The Aliens are back, they have been a little over a year" I explained and she looked scared  
"Why are they back?" She asked "Are they going to start attacking again?" She waited for me to answer  
"Well No, they won't attack because the reason they are back is because they fell in love with some of us Mew's" I said blushing and she caught on quickly  
"Which one loves you?" she asked curiously  
"Well, the one that you thought was Kyou" I said blushing even more now "Kisshu" I whispered his name, then remembered that I was going to go find him before Kyou and Kaori came in.  
"hm" she said thoughtfully "I guess maybe I'm just over thinking things" She said and I got brought back to the present  
"Over thinking what?" I asked  
"Well when I was at the hospital visiting you Kyou came out of nowhere, I thought he did what those Aliens did, maybe I just wasn't paying attention" She said thinking out loud  
"Oh, well I'd like to think my boyfriend would tell me if he's posing as a human" I said also thinking out loud and she gasped  
"You're dating one of them?" She giggled "I thought he was in love with you, I didn't know you felt the same way" She said giggling again  
"Well I do care about him, but I don't know about love just yet" I said thinking now "Or maybe I do love him" I blushed  
"I think you love him" She said putting her hand on my shoulder "I can see it in your face when you say his name" She smiled at me  
"Oh my god" I said "I'm in love with Kisshu!" I squeaked happily, she giggled  
"Congratulations" She said hugging me "I think I'm going to go, You need to find him and tell him" She said winking at me "Good luck Ichigo" She waved and left. I was lost in thought after I waved her off with a smile. I sat on the bed and tried to think of where Kisshu might be, and heard a knock and my head snapped up to see Kyou standing there  
"Done talking?" He asked with a smile I nodded and he came into the room "Mind if I sit with you?" He asked  
"Sure" I looked him over, what if it is Kisshu? I thought to myself then decided to subtly find out "So Kyou, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him and he raised an eye brow  
"Why? Are you trying to ask me out?" He asked with a chuckle, I blushed  
"No, Just trying to make conversation" I explained "Besides, I have a boyfriend" I added truthfully  
"Yes, I do" He said smiling "she's a lot like you" He smirked and I decided right then that I knew it was Kisshu, but decided to have a little fun  
"Really?" I smiled "What's her name?" I asked and he hesitated  
"Um, Sakura?" he lied in  
"You don't know her name?" I asked raising my eye brow and I heard him gulp  
"Well. I. Um." He said stumped and I leaned close to him  
"So you don't have a girlfriend?" I said and finally he gave in  
"No" He bowed his head  
"Then you won't mind if I do this than" I said now leaning in to kiss him, he pushed me away  
"W-what about your boyfriend?" He stammered and I gave an evil smile  
"What boyfriend" I said and then I kissed him, he responded right away, and I knew it was Kisshu it was the exact same kiss, the exact same feeling. It felt fun though, because he didn't know I knew it was him, it made it almost forbidden. He put his hands on my hips and pulled away from the kiss  
"You're an amazing kisser" He whispered and then kissed me again I knew it was Kisshu, but I started to feel a bit guilty that he didn't know that I knew. I was about to tell him, then I remembered that he didn't tell me about him being able to look human, so I didn't tell him  
"You're better than my boyfriend" I said winking at him and he blushed  
"You don't care much for your boyfriend do you?" he asked frowning, I couldn't lie to him anymore, I had obviously hurt his feelings letting him think I would cheat on him  
"Well the truth is, I love him" I said truthfully and his jaw dropped  
"Then why haven't you told him, and Why did you kiss me than?" He asked, his arms crossed  
"Well I think the better question is, why have you been lying to me Kisshu?" I said crossing me arms now and glaring at him and he laughed  
"So you knew it was me?" He asked trying to be serious  
"Yes, and to be honest I'm pretty mad at you for not telling me" I said my arms still crossed  
"Well I was going to tell you before you started asking me questions then kissed me" He explained with a sheepish smile "and about that, why would you let me think you would cheat one me?" He said and all humor left his face  
"I did it to get you back, I don't like being lied to Kisshu" I said trying to justify my actions and I started to cry "I'm sorry" I said and right away all the angry left his face and he wrapped his arms around me  
"You have nothing to be sorry about, this is my fault for not telling you" He said stroking my hair, it took me a few minutes to calm down, but I managed  
"I'm sorry" He said kissing my forehead and I wiped away my tears  
"It's okay" I said smiling and moving up to kiss him, right away his hands went to my waist and mine tangled in his hair and he kissed passionately, I pushed him down onto the bed still kissing him. I sung one of my legs to the other side of him so I was straddling him and kissed down his neck making him groan  
"I love you Kisshu" I said kissing him and he smiled against my lips  
"I love you too Koneko-chan" he pulled me closer and I felt him get hard underneath me  
"I'm ready" I said kissing just below his ear "I want you" I said and he looked at me incredulously and then smirked. Suddenly I felt us transport and realised we were in his room, but before I could do anything he put his hands over my eyes.  
"Cover your eyes, I'll be back in a flash" He said chuckling, I covered my eyes and waited patiently till I heard him teleport back into the room "Keep your eyes closed, stand up" he ordered and I quietly obeyed, thirty seconds later I felt his hands over mine  
"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked impatient  
"Yes" he took my hand down and my jaw dropped at what I saw

* * *

Kisshu: *jaw drops* Are we going to...

Ichigo: Omg, are you going to make us have sex?

Me: What?! What are you talking about?! No...maybe... okay I'm not saying *shift eyes*

Kisshu: Yay! I'm excited! *hugs Vivi* thank you!

Me: Can't. Breath.

Ichigi: Please no...

Kisshu: Oops sorry *releases*

Me: *coughing* It's okay, Anyways, Please Review

***NOTE***

I'm not feeling very well, I'll try to keep my posts at one chapter a day,

but if i get any worse i may stop for a couple days. If i stop writing I'm sorry! *hearts*

Thanks to everyone who reads and/or reviews, definitely helps motivate me to continue

Until next time! Ja ne My lovely readers :3


	15. Intimacy

Me: Here it is, the dirtiest chapter I have ever written. Warning it is detailed ;)

Ichigo: You didn't even write this by yourself!

Kisshu: So what? We have sex!

Me: She's right.. I'm not very good at this stuff so I had to read like 20 different random Lemon stories for Ideas... *hangs head in shame*

Kisshu: Don't be upset, everyone does it sometimes.

Ichigo: I think it's unoriginal..

Me: *sigh* Maybe it is.. Oh well... Please enjoy the story, if you don't already hate me for the previous conversation...

Kisshu: Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew.

* * *

I looked at the room, it didn't look the same, there were rose petals on the bed and there were candles everywhere.  
"I wanted it to be perfect too" he said smiling laying down on the bed. As he lay on the bed with his hands behind his head, the only light in the room is from the candles he lit. They cast a warm glow to his room. I was busy looking around the room before I had time to notice he is nude, except for a pair of black boxers. His eyes are closed, but he's not asleep. I smiled at him inching closer, hoping he can't hear my heartbeat. I was moved by the setting, he did this for me, for us. Our eyes met and before I could utter a word he was at my side.  
"You're beautiful by candle light", he says. His hand caresses my face as he places feather light kisses. My lips seek out his. It's tender, but changes quickly to passion as his tongue enters my mouth. Our tongues duel and I quietly moan. My fingers are in his hair and my body is pressed against his as if they have become one. I could feel the sliding of the zipper on my dress. My dress falls to the floor and I steps out of it nervously, my ears and tails popping out, breaking our embrace. He chuckled and his hands are nowexploring my body just as I was exploring his and we kiss again. Another piece of clothing comes off as he unhooks my bra. That too falls to the floor atop my dress. There is a hitch in my breath as the warmth of his tongue teased first one nipple and then the other. My breath become ragged as he kissed his way down toward my center. He rips off my panties and his tongue darts out to taste me as throws the fabric away. I could barely keep my balance because his tongue was driving me crazy against my clit, his fingers now slowly teasing me. First one, then two his fingers entered me. My moans urge him on as he held me in place. I wanted more and he gave it to me until my body tensed in an orgasm. He rode out the waves of my climax and roses to face me. Our eyes met and I needed to kiss him again, to be closer to him more than ever.  
"Are you sure about this Koneko?" He asked kissing me  
"More sure than anything" My hands roam the taut muscles of his back and down to the top of his boxers. I pushed them down over his butt as my hand slid around the front to stroke his erection. Our kisses grew more intense again. I wanted him to know how badly I wanted him inside of me. He gently entangled his fingers in my hair. I responded to his touch as he played with my hair and pushed it aside. He kissed his way up her shoulder and nuzzled my neck. His touch was electrifying and I leaned back into him and he pulled me even closer, kissing my ear  
"I love you koneko-Chan" He whispered. I knew he loved me, but I loved hearing the words come from him, especially now. Kisshu backed me over to the bed and we fell back onto it together. I think we both wanted to take it slow because it had been a long time waiting for this moment. My body was on fire as he slid both of us further onto the bed. I looked into his eyes as he hovered over me  
"I love you Kisshu" I told him then bit my lip in anticipation of what was coming next  
"I will always love you Ichigo" He said as he kissed my forehead. As he's poised to enter me, I can see the desire, but also the love that he had. Our kisses were hot as he entered me. He has gotten me very wet from our foreplay. His thrusts were slow and painful at first, but I held back my tears. After several slow, deep thrusts, I got used to him. I couldn't believe how delicious he felt inside of me, but that changed as he has started to thrust deeper, harder and faster. It hurt for a few seconds when he broke through my virgin wall,but then turned to pure pleasure.  
"Mmmmmm", I moan, I wrapped my legs around him to hold him where I wanted him most and I tried to match his thrusts. Suddenly our positions were reversed and I was riding him. I was a cow girl riding my wild steed. His hand were on my hips as he continued to thrust into my. I reached for his hand and kissed his fingers and his wrist. He watched my every move. I leaned down and kissed and nipped at his neck. Despite my two mind-blowing orgasms I felt there were more to come. Nervous still, I started to ride him harder and faster. My clit was swollen from arousal of hitting the right spot as his thrusts hit the right spot. I leaned into him to kiss him and run my fingers through his hair. I could tell he was close to a climax as he swelled inside of me as his thrusts and breathing grew more erratic.  
"I love you, Ichigo", He said through ragged breaths and I had an intense climax which led to his own release when he came inside me. His kissed my face, tender and sweet as he rode out the waves of my climax. I collapsed on top of him, satisfied and feeling loved. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I turned around to face him now  
"That was my first time" I admitted my cheeks burning  
"Really?" He asked smiling "What about the tree fucker?" he asked, I shook my head  
"We barely even kissed half the time" I explained, his smile got bigger  
"You're my first too" He said hissing my nose  
"Really?" I smiled now and he nodded. I kissed him once more before falling asleep on his chest.

* * *

Ichigo: Oh my god...

Kisshu: I...Gah...I Love you... *cries happy tears*

Me: I feel bad not doing the entire thing on my own... so chatting is not really on my agenda...

Ichigo: WE HAD SEX... *faints*

Me: um... Ichigo? *hold fish over her face*

Ichigo: *wakes up and steals fish* Thanks!

Kisshu: We had sex! *jumps for joy* Original or not... Holy shit that was hot!

Me: still feel bad... Please review, if you don't hate me *Hides in box*


	16. Morning

Me: IM BACK!

Kisshu: Yay, are you feeling better?

Me: I'm alright, I'm well enough to work on the story

Ichigo: Geez left all your readers hanging!

Me: Oh bite me!

Ichigo: okay! *bites arm*

Me: OUCH! I was being sarcastic *rubs arm*

Kisshu: you asked for it... literally

Me: *glares* Enjoy the story... I do not own Tokyo mew mew

* * *

I woke up with Kisshu's arm around my waist and my head in the nook of his neck, I took a deep breath and smiled at his amazing scent. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but I couldn't budge, I kissed him on the cheek and woke him up  
"Good morning sunshine" I said kissing his lips now  
"mmm. Good morning indeed" He said smiling and kissing me back  
"Did last night really happen?" I asked, maybe it was a dream?  
"Judging from out lack of clothes, and the fact I have to change me sheets" He said checking under the blanket "I'd have to say yes, it did happen" He said grinning  
"I love you Kisshu" I kissed him than jumped and the sound of someone clearing their throat "PAI!? Haven't you heard of knocking?!" I said hiding my face under the covers  
"I came to warn you both that deep blue has shown on our radar and he's moving fast" I peeked from under the covers and saw his back was to us  
"So he's got his strength back?" I asked in anger  
"It seems so, but I don't know" He said clearly frustrated with his lack of knowledge  
"Meet us at the café, we need to deal with this shit once and for all" Kisshu said, his heart beating quickly in pure anger, Pai nodded and teleported out of the room. I got up from the bed and went to the deep green dresser and found a long black shirt and slipped it on, I turned to see Kish smirking at me  
"What?" I said blushing  
"I've always dreamed of a day like this, having you wake up and wear something of mine" He chuckled "I just never thought you'd look so damn sexy" He winked and licked his lips, now standing beside his bed completely naked, I blushed and tried not to gape, I never really had a good look at his yesterday. His green hair was loose from his regular ties, his chest was bare and toned in all the right places, not to mention he was huge, the thought occurred to me then, I had had all of that inside of me last night. My cheeks turned fifty shades of red and he was suddenly in front of me  
"Like what you see?" he chuckled, putting his hand under my chin, so I could look into his eyes "I am all yours, all of this, Is yours" He smiled and inched closer to my face till he was an inch away "It's time to go" He said stepping back with a smile, he was holding clothes and a towel in his hand  
"You're such a tease" I said gently smacking his chest  
"Want to have a shower with me?" He said ignoring my comment, I didn't know what to say so I just nodded, I thought of the idea of touching him all over and soaping his body and got excited. "Excited koneko-chan?" He said petting my ears that had just popped out  
"I'm always excited around you" I admitted and he chuckled. We went to the washroom and he got in the shower. When he turned the water on he gestured for me to join him, I took off the shirt I was wearing and stepped in. He used the soap and made sure he lathered my entire body, he even put shampoo in my hair and on my tail. After I rinsed off the soap I pulled him under the streaming water and kissed him.  
"mmm, I wish we had the time Koneko, but we have to get going" He frowned "Maybe after we've dealt with Ao-yuck we can do this again" He kissed my forehead and I nodded, I grabbed the soap and cleaned everywhere I could, while he was rinsing off, I just stood there looking him over. Kisshu was not only hot, but he was sweet, caring, funny, smart, strong, safe and most of all he was mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him  
"Promise to be mine forever?" I said looking up at him  
"Forever and always" He said smiling and hugging me tight. After we released from our hug he turned off the shower and I knew it was time to get ready. I grabbed my clothes and quickly got dressed in his room, and a couple minutes later he came into the room wearing a white button up shirt along with jeans.  
"Going to be human today?" I asked questioning his outfit, he nodded  
"I think it's time that everyone knows, that way if I'm with you as a human, they don't think bad of you" He winked, hinting at the joke I had played on his back at the Café  
"Sorry about that" I said still feeling bad about it  
"Don't worry about it Koneko-chan, I'm over it" He kissed my nose "I love you"  
"I love you too" We could have stayed there staring at each other for ages, but we had a job to do. Kisshu took his pill and I watched as his ears shrunk to the same size and shape and an average human, and his hair and skin turned a darker tone.  
"Let's go" I grabbed his hand and nodded, we teleported into one of the Café rooms and were surprised at what we saw there.  
"Lettuce?!" I said in shock "Ryou?!" I almost fainted from the shock, we had come in right in the middle of a make out session.  
"I-Ichigo?" Lettuce said blushing "I can… explain?" she said going even more red  
"Don't worry about it Lettuce, I know you like Ryou" I said winking "Clearly he knows too now" I chuckled she gave a small smile  
"I don't mean to be rude, but what the fuck do you two want?" Ryou said clearly embarrassed he had been caught  
"Seeing as we teleported in here, We had no clue you guys were here, and we're here to deal with deep blue you baka" Kish said upset at Ryou's tone  
"oh" Was all that Ryou said realizing that It was Kisshu beside me  
"Anyways!" I said trying to break the tension "We have the dirt bag Masabaka to deal with" I grabbed Kisshu's hand and we left Lettuce and Ryou alone.  
"Well that was…. Interesting" Kisshu said chuckling  
"I knew she liked him, but I never expected her to make out with him!" I laughed "oh well, as long as she's happy" I squeezed Kish's hand. We walked into café kitchen and everyone turned and was staring at us  
"Aren't you the kid from the hospital?" Mint said glaring at him  
"Yes I am" Kish said with an evil smirk  
"Actually Mint, We came to tell you guys that he is-" CRASH! We all turned around to see the door be smashed into the wall  
"ICHIGO!?" My heart stopped when I saw Aoyama standing there with a sword "DAMMIT ICHIGO! THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" He said, I looked him over and saw what he wasn't able to stand up straight. Suddenly I felt enraged, remembering why he was injured, and everything he did to me. I took out my pendant and nodded to my team mates  
"Mew Strawberry, METAMORPHASIS!"  
"Mew Pudding, METAMORPHASIS!"  
"Mew Zakuro, METAMORPHASIS!" I was expecting to hear mint next but was surprised  
"Mew Lettuce, METAMORPHASIS!" I turned around to see Mint just standing there  
"Mint? What is the matter with you? Why haven't you transformed?" I asked  
"Don't do this Minto, he's not worth it" I looked over to mew Zakuro "He'll kill us all if we don't stop him" She said looking at Mint, who was just staring at Aoyama, and she shook her head  
"I can't, I love him!" She screamed, and everyone stopped to stare at her, even Aoyama did.  
"You… Love… Me?" He muttered, Mint ran to him and right before he collapsed she caught him.  
"Aoyama?" She said quietly. Everyone was just staring at them, I felt Kish squeezed my hand  
"It's time, If we don't kill him than Deep blue will awake" Now we all turned to Pai  
"But what about Mint" I asked  
"Who cares, the witch picked out enemy over her friends" Kisshu said gritting his teeth  
"Why should they listen to you?" Mint said standing up "You're just a pathetic human who has a crush on Ichigo" She glared at him  
"I'm not human" Kish said summoning his dragon swords "I'm Kisshu, the prince on the Cyniclons"  
Everyone gasped, even I was in shock.

* * *

Ichigo: A prince?!

Kisshu: Yup, you wanna be my princess?

Me: haha you guys are too cute

Ichigo: ...

Me: Please review, Any ideas for future stuff than let me know! :)


	17. It's Time

Me: I'm baackk! :3

Kisshu: :gasp: I thought you had died or something

Ichigo: What's your excuse?

Me: I had classes :'(

Kisshu: as long as you're back making the story now it's okay

Me: I'll be writting as much as I can, i promise! :puts hand over heart:

Kisshu: Vivi does not own tokyo mew mew

Ichigo: If she did, the series would never end, cuz she'd never finish it :rolls eyes:

* * *

"A prince?!" Everyone said in unison, the only ones who didn't seem surprised was Pai and Pudding  
"Taru-Trau says that their dad is the King Na No Da" Pudding said explaining it to everyone  
"A prince?" I thought out loud  
"Yes, it's true. Our Father is Mashiro Ikisatashi, King of the Cyniclons" Pai said "but that is another issue for another time" He pointed at Masaya  
"Time to be rid of the bastard for good" Kisshu said smirking  
"No, I will never let you hurt him!" Mint started glowing blue, she transformed but her costume now was a Dark blue and her eyes were red and her hair was raven black. We all stood astonished at this sight.  
"Mint Onichan." Pudding said "You look scary" She backed away as did everyone else  
"I feel different, I have more power" Mint said out loud, then placed the limp Aoyama on the ground before standing "I will not let you touch him!" She screeched, she summoned a weapon that was similar to her smart hart arrow, but it wasn't small anymore. "From the powers of Blue, I call forth Dark arrow!"  
Mint pulled her bow back and a ball of energy started to form  
"Everyone, get to cover!" I heard Ryou shout, just as Mint released the energy ball, I jumped behind the counter along with Kisshu, Ryou and Lettuce. I thought everyone had gotten away until I heard a scream  
"PUDDING!?" I saw Taruto teleport out of nowhere and run to Pudding who was laying on the ground. "Pudding, wake up, you can't die on me!" Taruto picked her up easily, I hadn't noticed how much he'd grown, he wasn't a child anymore he was a very strong and mature teenager.  
"Taru-taru?" Pudding whispered "Why aren't you with puddings brothers and sister?" She asked weakly  
"That teacher woman showed up again and told me to come find you" He said hugging her "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" He started to cry  
"Pudding is just happy to see the person she loves again na no da" she smiled weakly and lifted her lips to his just for a brief second before she went limp in Taruto's arms.  
"PUDDING!" I screamed along with Lettuce and Zakuro, we ran to Taruto's side and started crying  
"Their gone" I heard Kisshu say behind me  
"I'm tracking them, don't worry" Pai replied "You go with them and take care of the tree fucker, I'll stay here and take care of Pudding and Taruto" We were all still crying but heard everything Pai had said  
"I'm going with them" Taruto said, handing Pudding to Pai "I want to personally kill the bitch that hurt Pudding" He growled We wiped our tears and nodded  
"Taruto is right" Zakuro said, everyone gasped "Mint betrayed us, but now even worse she has injured our youngest member, it's time we put her in her place or wipe her out permanently" She clenched her fists  
"HAI!" We said in unison  
"They are headed for Tokyo Tower" Paid said, we all nodded and left immediately. We were running the entire way, I was so distracted by my anger I didn't realize that Kisshu and Taruto were gone, they probably Teleported ahead of us. We were about a block away when I saw a bright blue light reach the sky, Deep blue had surely awaken. We reached the tower to see just what I expected, Taruto and Kisshu were facing Mint and Deep blue.  
"My dear, you will make a great warrior with the power of Blue, Now let's rid my world of these pests." Deep blue said grinning evilly.  
"Anything you wish, my love" Mint said now making eye contact with me, I gulped  
"You will never get away with this you bitch" I turned to Taruto "You hurt the person I love, and now you will pay!" He charged at her I thought he would summon his toy clackers that I've seen him use regularly, but what I saw surprised me, what he had summoned was nunchakus. I turned away, not wanting to see any of them get hurt  
"It's time to put deep blue down, for good this time" I nodded at the mews  
"Hai"  
"Combat Castanets!"  
"Strawberry bell!" We all summoned our weapons and jumped to the first floor of Tokyo tower, wen we reached the top it was like a flash back, my dream was coming true. I looked up to see two people in the air fighting, it was Kisshu and DeepBlue. I saw Kisshu with his dragon swords and DeepBlue with his long bladed sword, Kisshu had cuts everywhere and so did DeepBlue. I guess I was so focused on Mint and Taruto I never saw Kisshu pursue DeepBlue. Suddenly they both made energy balls and as the grew and released they hit each other, DeepBlue flew into the building behind him and I heard him laugh as I saw Kisshu Fall from the sky. I cried out just like I had when I had the dream  
"Kisshu!" I jumped down off the Tower to try and save Kisshu, I shot forward and caught him just before we hit the ground.  
"Kisshu?!" I cringed as all the weight pushed my heels into the ground "Please be okay" I whispered  
"Ichigo?" He smiled at me "You saved me" he reached up to stroke my hair  
"Of course I did, I love you" I said Kissing him  
"Now isn't that sweet" I looked up "The two love birds are together for the last time" I glared at DeepBlue  
"You think you can stop me? Stop us? We have power that you can never dream of having, we have something that you will never have!" I said helping Kisshu stand before letting go to stand in front of him  
"What is that?" DeepBlue said skeptically "Family?" He scoffed  
"Yes, but the thing is, with family, there's power, because we have love" I said now glowing blue, I felt my power building up "Love is what keeps this planet Alive, love is what kept you inside of Aoyama, and it will be love that blows your evil ass off of this earth once and for all" I gripped my Strawberry bell and took a deep breath "Everyone, give me your power!" I screamed  
"Hahaha, you pathetic human love is no match for the power I have!" He chuckled and pointed his sword at me before shooting his full energy at me  
"Strawberry bell, full power!" I gripped the bell as all my energy and the mew mews energy rushed through me and out of the bell. We fought pushing our energy back and forth, I started to lose my grip and I could see he was winning, but then I caught sight of mint, who was crying. I thought as hard as I could, hoping Mint would hear me 'I need your power too, I know you love him, but it's not Aoyama anymore, mint please?!' I shouted at her in my mind and heard her gasp, she had heard me, but I couldn't feel her power. I braced myself for pain, and then suddenly I felt nothing, had I died? Was it so powerful that it just vaporized me? I opened my eyes and realized that thankfully I was not dead, but what I saw threw me into shock.  
"He's dead?" I asked starting at his murderer standing over him

* * *

Me: I know it's short, but I'm still a bit short on time in my life, but I'll keep writting anyways :smile:

Kisshu: There better be another chapter tomorrow ...

Ichigo: Is he dead?! o.O

Me: You'll have to wait and see :winks: thanks for reading, please review


	18. Injuries

Me: Told ya I'd try my hardest to keep posting! :)

Kisshu: Omg, is He really dead now?!

Ichigo: I give up fighting for him, the bastard screwed it all up

Me: *gasp* WHAT?! You're over Aoyama?

Ichigo:...

Kisshu: Yay! Vivi does not own Tokyo mew mew

* * *

"Pudding?!" I thought you were injured!  
"I was na no da, but Pai said he kept a secret potion just in case this happened" she smiled pulling a knife out of DeepBlue's back. "He's not dead, He's just severely injured" Pudding said  
"I thought I'd leave the rest to someone who should really get rid of him" She said pointing at Mint  
"Me?" Mint said quietly  
"Hai! Pudding saw Aoyama with Minto two days ago, Mint was telling Aoyama to goto hell for hurting Ichigo-onichan" Pudding pointed at me "Remember what really happened?" Pudding asked  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Mint shook her head "I haven't seen Aoyama since before Ichigo dumped him" She explained  
"That's not true na no da" Pudding said "He grabbed Minto by the shoulders and whispered something to her, Pudding thought he just threatened her, but pudding now knows he hypnotized her!"  
Mint shook her head trying to take this all in  
"But I love him" She said falling to her knees "I thought I did" She turned back into her normal mew form "I don't love him" She said standing up "That son of a bitch used me!" She glared at the incapacitated body in front of Pudding and summoned her bow, her bow hadn't changed back though.  
"I summon the power of Blue, Dark arrow!" She said "You will now die by your own power" She glowed blue again this time she was on our side  
"Go to hell you tree fucker" She said releasing her arrow and vaporizing DeepBlue instantly and then she collapsed once again to her knees, but this time from exhaustion.  
"He's dead!" I turned to see Lettuce jump for joy  
"finally" Zakuro said nonchalantly  
"ICHIGO!" I jumped and turned to look at Taruto who was holding Kisshu, He didn't look good "He's lost a lot of blood, He can barely stand on his own" Taruto explained "I'm taking him to Pai, hold onto my arm" I nodded and did as I was told.  
"PAI! Medical help NOW!" Taruto screamed as we teleported into one of the rooms in the Café. Pain teleported in almost instantaneously  
"What is it?" He saw Kisshu and I saw for the first time, sorrow and panic in Pai's eyes "Put him on the bed now!" He teleported out of the room and was back in ten seconds only this time he was caring a case that had a purple heart on it  
"Is that your first aid kit?" I asked, feeling stupid  
"something like that" He said "Grab me that table" he said and I nodded and obliged. I handed him the table and he quickly set up something that looked similar to a chem lab on the table. He mixed and poured drink all over the place heated up some of it and finally he was done, he was now holding a beaker with some weird orange liquid in it  
"Let's hope we're not too late" Pai said lifting Kisshu and pouring the orange concoction into his mouth, he looked at the clock and took Kisshu's wrist, after what felt forever Pai let out a sigh of relief.  
"You got his him just in time Taruto, well done" He said patting him on the head  
"Whatever" He said brushing his hand away "He'll be okay?" he asked and Pai nodded  
"I can't use telepathy like you guys, what's going on?" I said a bit hyper  
"His wound will be gone within the hour, but he would be able to do anything for a few days" Pai explained "Much like how you were when I had to heal you" He made his point and I nodded  
"Thank you Pai, Taruto" They bowed and teleported out of the room. When they were gone I took a deep breath and sat on the bed beside Kisshu's feet  
"Ichigo?" I heard him mumble, but then saw he was still asleep, maybe he was dreaming about me?  
"Sleep well my prince" I kissed his cheek and got up to head down stairs, then I felt a hand catch mine  
"Ichigo" Kisshu pulled me closely "Stay with me" He said a tear rolling down his face  
"What's wrong Kish?" I said panicking, Kisshu never cried "Are you in pain? Should I get Pai?"  
"No, stay, I don't want the dreams to come back" He whispered, I sat beside him  
"What dreams?" I asked stroking his hair  
"I don't want to talk about it, but maybe I can show you" He said putting his hands on either side of my head, then I was seeing his dream through his eyes  
He was standing in what looked like a forest, and I felt his panic and he turned to look at someone, I realized it was me, but In the dream I was with Aoyama and we were kissing, no, more like making out. I heard Kisshu call out 'Ichigo!' but I didn't turn. 'Ichigo' he called out again, then suddenly the image shifts and he's in an open field facing me, 'This is the end dear prince' I was in my mew costume and I had my strawberry bell out 'Ichigo you don't have to do this, I love you' He said in the dream 'Good bye Kisshu' I said and the image stopped  
"That's it" Kisshu said, I had realized I had closed my eyes, because when I opened them I saw that Kisshu was more pale than usual he also looked hot  
"PAI!?" I screamed down the stairs and he teleported in the room  
"What's wrong?!" He said, he looked at Kisshu and then pulled me away from him "Sit down over there and don't make a sound okay?" He said quickly, I didn't know what was going on, but I did as I was told. I watched as Pai placed his hands on Kisshu's chest and they glowed blue, It was like this for about five minutes till Pai turned to me  
"What the hell happened?! His heart nearly stopped, what power was he using?!" He asked clearly furious  
"Well, he wanted to show me his dream" I said quietly "I didn't know it would hurt him" I whimpered and he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose  
"He's stable now, but don't let him do anything else, not even sit up. Do you understand?" He said strictly, I nodded and he teleported out right away.  
I got up from the chair I was sitting on and went to sit beside him again  
"My poor Kish, All of this because I couldn't let go of that stupid Masaya. He's gone now my love, so sleep well." I kissed his forehead and snuggled in beside him.

* * *

Kisshu: I'm not that week, why am I so injured?

Ichigo: Because you're not as strong or indestructible as you think =P

Me: Oh hush you too, you're ruining the moment i left it off on!  
Please review xoxo


	19. I'm not dead! I think

Haii readers...

I know you all probably hate me for just cold turkey killing my story...

BUT I have a really good excuse i promise..

I've been very ill and was in the hospital a few times, but now i am starting to get better, i think..

So I am REALLY sorry i have just dropped this, if anyone is still reading or waiting for my story I promise i will post as soon as i can

.:Hearts:. I love you guys, i sorry :(


End file.
